The IceQueen's Tragedy
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: The new transferee student identified by their school as 'Ice Queen' attracted the school most popular student the Asakura Twins. They accidentally discoverd her DEEP secret that promptd their curiosity more, that will lead them from grave danger.YxAxH
1. Yoh's First Slap

**The Icequeen's Tragedy**  
**By**: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.**_  
_**A/N:**_ Okay the stupiak writer is back again! hehe. xp And since I was inspired to make a series stories, (It's all thanks to the people who continuosly read and review my works hihihih) I'm announcing some updates regarding to my first story: "I've fallen for you"._

_This update consists of bad and good news. Bad news is... Ehem. I'm gonna cease "I've fallen for you". Yes, so sad. Yet! Good news is, this story is the revised version of that and I'm going to update as long as I can to finish it. Yay! So, I'm gonna stop talking so we can proceed reading this story. XP_

_Oh, slight warning before you read, this is an AU. No shamanic powers involve.  
So you should expect some changes from the characters. Most of them are super OOC! that's ol. :3 Rated T for some scenes XD_

**Pairings_:_**_ YxAxH and some minor PxR , HxT, JxLP_

**Summary:**_ Yoh had just experience his first slap towards this transferee student; famous by the name of 'Ice queen'. However, Yoh and Hao accidentally discovered her DEEP secret that highly interest them especially Yoh. But what if that girl could bring Yoh and his friends in great jeopardy?_

**Disclaimer:**_ Yes.. I already know. You already Know. Why bother saying it again? Alright!...sigh ._

_On with the story!_

_-Stupiak Kitty-_

_

* * *

_

_-+Yoh's First Slap+- 1_

* * *

PROLOGUE:

_A young girl with a medium length blonde hair is walking leisurely, not minding the other people around her,  
coming home from an exhausting place particularly called; school._

_As her house almost visibly seen, she slowly remembered their tons of assignments, group projects, weak students and some bully people when she suddenly sense an unknown chill behind her.  
Not turning around; she gradually talked._

_'What do you want?'_

_The person behind her took a moment before it decided to talk with a manly low voice. 'You'._

_She turned around to find out who is this person, though, in fact she fairly has clue who it was.  
but before she could ever react, a loud shot was heard; Disturbing the birds nearby._

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty-Please Review-

* * *

**IT** was a peaceful morning in a particular place in Japan called; Funbari hill. It was certainly more peaceful inside an enormous house particularly called the 'Asakura Home'.  
And there was a particular brunette boy, peacefully enjoying his undisturbed slumber, slightly drooling to his content,  
not minding his alarm clock -if that said thing was actually alive, it'll give his lazy owner a good double smack to both cheeks for disregarding it-  
and to think that he actually set his alarm yet he still do not mind- ringing loudly for almost an hour.

But rather than that, it was indeed a peaceful morning. Full trees were slightly swaying together with the breeze that softly spread the peacefulness of the place; Birds were tweeting on their own twitter page (a/n: what?)

Birds were softly humming a serene tune, Mr. Sun that gently spreads it's rays towards the ever peaceful city-

"ASAKURA YOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uhh, the quite peaceful city-

"YOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

A continuously earsplitting yell caused the very peaceful place -and the said boy- undoubtedly disturbed.  
Yoh slowly amble outside his territory with a distorted face. And with a hoarse voice, he uttered towards the good culprit who actually disturbed his very peaceful slumber; with one eye opened.

"BOROBORO! For Great spirit's sake, why are you yelling?"  
He whined towards the culprit-that turns out to be-his loving friend, voicing out his sentiments for waking him up but suddenly stop when he noticed that there was a two figure sitting on his favorite napping sofa.

"Boroboro, you're two! How did you do that?"

"Idiot." The other 'Horohoro' with one-spiked hair muttered under his breath.

"Hey, why is the other one sound exactly like Ren?" He continued.

"Maybe, because I am Ren?" The 'one-spiked Horohoro' responded to him sarcastically. He, on the other hand could only stare at him dumbly. Ren ignored him and continued.

"If you're still not prepared for 33 seconds, We'll immediately leave you whether you liked it or not."

Yoh frowned, confused. Two eyes were now fully open. "Huh? Isn t it Sunday?"

He could see Ren tightly closed his eyes as if controlling his patience then sighed deeply. Ren looked at him intently then started to count-

"One."

"Hey-"

"Two."

"Ren wai-"

"Three."

"Wait Ren! Are you really serious?"

Ren merely looked at Yoh and then shrugged. "Thirteen."

"Hey! Why are you skipping numbers?"

Ren simply stares at him while Horohoro smirked. "Get your ass ready Yoh or you're going to hell alone."

"H-huh?" He turned to Horohoro, confused to what he said. Is 'hell' the new term for school? He didn't know that... Until now.  
But then, he started to panic when Ren continued his skipping numbers. "W-wait! Where s Nii-chan?"

"He left already."

"E-eh? He already left? How could he?" Yoh playfully emitted a sob.

Ren only ignored Yoh's stupidity then answered him.  
"Because you're a stupid, idiotic, lazy bum who doesn't t even bother to look at a 'so-called' calendar or he didn t even know where it is."  
Yoh smiled awkwardly at him while Ren still continued speaking.

"So, that stupid brother of yours forced us to wait for you for two freaking hours! Then you only walked out your goddamn room when this bastard-"  
Ren looked at Horohoro sideways then looked at Yoh again. "Actually decided to yell your name after waiting for hours."

"Hey, what s with the term, Ren?"

Ren just shrugged, simply ignoring the boy beside him. "So, if you're going to gawk at me like a total idiot, we'll absolutely leave you without second thought."

Yoh only scratches the back of his head, giving them his famous sheepish grin. "Gomen. I really thought it was Sunday."

"Yeah, right." Ren muttered. Knowing this lazy friend of them. "Well?"

"Yes?" Yoh innocently respond.

Ren sighed deeply.  
"You really are hopeless." He suddenly got up then walks towards the entrance leaving his two stupid friend staring at him. or so he thought.

"Hey, wait for me!" Horohoro follow his friend leaving Yoh alone.

"M-matte mina!"

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty-Please Review-

* * *

"Hey, Hao."

Hao turned around to see Rumiko, their class president/girlfriend-for this-month approaching him slowly.

Just then , she daringly leaned forward allowing Hao to see her nice firm 'future' then slowly gave him a seductively smooch.  
Hao on the other hand, enjoys this ever delicious kiss then he secretly creep his hand from the behind of the girl, playfully squeezing it that made Rumiko flinch  
but managed to giggle alluringly; not minding the malicious stares of their classmates.

"Naughty Hao." She uttered with a smirk.

He returned it with his famous smexy smirk then leaned towards her, giving his rousingly 'tongue kiss' but he suddenly looked at the room's entrance as it moved open revealing his _ever-caring_ friends minus Yoh. Of course.

Ren rolled his eyes the minute he saw Rumiko on top of Hao. He simply smirked at them. "Just in time you two."

Ren only shrug while Horohoro involuntary gulp. Thinking the consequences if they're late for only a second.

"In fact." Hao uttered that made the others including Rumiko look at him. "Class going to start in five..." He swiftly look at his _Rolex_ watch.

"Four..."

"Three.."

With that, Rumiko gives Hao his last kiss then proceeds to her designated seat. On the other hand, Ren proceeds towards his seat in a fast motion earning Horo to almost fall.

"Hey, watch it shark head!"

Ren just smirk ignoring him then continued Hao's counting. "Two-

Just after Ren utter the number, the door of their room suddenly burst open revealing an almost balding man with a thick glasses, carrying a thick book.

"Great, another boring lesson from Mr. boring sensei himself." Hao muttered.

A loud whack made the whole class flinch. "You are saying, Asakura?"

Hao restrain himself from rolling his eyes and smiled falsely. "Nothing, Tamuya-Sensei."

"Good." The teacher gradually adjusted his specs. Eyes, intently observing the class then proceed to his waiting thrown aka: the table.

"It's good to see that all of you are here before I arrive." He started. "Well, excluding that brother of yours, Asakura boy. As always."

That made Hao actually rolled his eyes. The others let out an audible giggles that made their teacher hit something again.

"As I was saying..." Tamuya-Sensei started again. "We should start our lesson even without that slothful brother of yours."

"Just spit it out already." Ren murmured while rolling his eyes.  
Their Sensei tends to iterate a word simply by reordering the sentence with just the same meaning since he is their Language teacher. But still, it's just too irritating.

He moved his specs again. "As I was saying... Since-

_Here he goes again._

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty - Please Review-

* * *

_Kisama!_ Yoh inwardly thought while running towards the Shinra Private school's building. Passing some higher students and some teachers, he quickly run knowing that...  
the school bell suddenly rang. That only means...

_I'm thirty minutes late!_ Yoh run, more faster this time.

_Almost there!_ He thought to himself, seeing the entrance of their room.

Dashing towards it, he accidentally bash someone that made the both of them almost fall. Almost.

"I'm sor-

Before Yoh could ever finish his sentence, he saw himself staring at the most attractive yet unfamiliar face he had ever seen.

_Cute.._

He blush at the thought. then, unexpectedly..

SLAP!

_My first ever slap!_ He still afford to thought.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone's face?" The girl with short black hair says to him; disgust evident from her voice. Thinking that he is some kind of pervert kids like the others.

Yoh, on the other hand, remained still. Still shock from the slap's impact. _Itai._

"Don't block my way, you idiot!" She howl at Yoh causing him to flinch a little. "Get lost, or else.." She continued dangerously that made him involuntarily shiver.

_Isn't it the other way of saying 'Go and die'?_ He inwardly thought. Crying anime style while following the cute-

The girl suddenly turn around, glaring at him. Then proceeds to walking forward. Searching the classroom the Head said to her.

"Where the heck is that room?" The transferee girl inwardly said.

_That scary girl..._ Yoh continued his thoughts. _Still, she's quite cute._  
That thought made him shake his head violently. How can that scary, rude girl be define as cute? Thinking that the girl actually said 'Get lost' in front of his face and manage to give him his first slap?

_My first slap from a girl I didn't even know._ He miserably thought.

He glumly sighed. _Great._

Just then, he walk towards the door of his classroom and stood still.

After a moment of thinking whether to appear inside his class or not, He decided to go in.

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty- Please Review-

* * *

Mr. Tayuma slowly moved his specs before continuing his lesson. "And so, as we all know..."

the door suddenly move revealing his one and only student who can afford to attend his class, 30 minutes late.

_Asakura Yoh._ He inwardly said; slightly losing his patience.

"Well, you're early Asakura." He said sarcastically. Yoh simply smile like he was used to attend his class _over-late._

"Oh, yes I am." Hao daringly said out loud that made the room roar with laughter.

"Not you Asakura!" Mr. Tayuma shriek that cause his student to hushed. "The late Asakura." He continued, talking to Yoh. "Well?"

The boy started to apologize and say some stupid alibi where his alarm clock gone mad and he had to wait for 15 minutes to-

Yoh, saying his obviously made up alibi temporary stop when someone opens the door, revealing...

-Stupiak - Kitty-

* * *

Okay. Chap.1 finished. I'm sure, most of you are wondering why 'Anna' has short black hair. (Woops spoiler!)  
You'll soon understand when the right time comes. :3 At the mean time, please R&R :) Expect an update on New Year's! [Happy Birthday, Ren! haha :3]

Japanese Translation:

_Gomen_ - Sorry  
_Nii-chan_ - older brother  
_Matte Minna_ - Wait guys / everyone  
_Sensei_ - Teacher

* * *

Stupiak Kitty  
©2010 All Rights Reserved. 


	2. The New Transferee is?

**The Icequeen's Tragedy**

**By:** Stupiak Kitty

**Summary:** Yoh had just experience his first slap towards this transferee student; famous by the name of 'Ice queen'. However, Yoh and Hao accidentally discovered her DEEP secret that highly interest them, especially Yoh. But what if that girl could bring Yoh and his friends in great jeopardy?

Chap. 2 is up!

Enjoy! :] Warning, some OC.

Disclaim: I do not own Shaman King.

-Stupiak Kitty-

* * *

-+The New Transferee Student is...+- 2 

"Well, you're early Asakura." Tayuma-Sensei spit sarcastically. He only responds with his famous sheepish smile.

"Oh, yes I am." Hao daringly said out loud that made the room roar with laughter.

"Not you Asakura!" Mr. Tayuma shriek that cause his student to hushed. "The late Asakura." He continued, talking to Yoh. "Well?"

The boy started to apologize and stated some stupid alibi where his alarm clock had gone mad and he had to wait for 15 minutes to-

Yoh, saying his obviously made up alibi temporary stop when someone suddenly opens the door, revealing their assistant principal, Tao Jun.

Ren, seeing his sister made him blush a little.  
Jun have a tendency to peek inside his every class making sure he is okay or listening or any kind of reason just to see her dear brother.

But, Jun sudden visit doesn't include him.

"Good morning, class. Hello Ren!" She greeted. "Hi, Yoh-kun. I see, your thirty minutes late again." She added, noticing the said boy standing on the front.

Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"What brings you here, Miss Tao?" Mr. Tayuma politely asked.

"Oh, Tayuma-Sensei!" Jun cheerfully greeted the teacher. "Could you spare me a little moment?"

That made the class quietly rejoiced which made their teacher look at them warningly.

"Just a little, Tayuma-Sensei." The assistant principal made a gesture using her index and thumb fingers while smiling.

The said teacher simply nod and follow the woman while he managed to tell them to behave and for Yoh to stand at the back.

Soon after the two left, Hao managed to -smexy- laugh at Yoh while the others started to chatter loudly with their friends and seatmates.  
Yoh, on the other hand, glares at his brother then sigh; walking towards the back.

"Yoh's really a lazy bum."

"I wonder why he's always late contrary to his brother. I mean, they're twins!"

"Yoh's cute, but Ren's the cutest!"

"I am Yoh's girlfriend not you!"

"How dare you!"

Yoh still manage to hear some of his classmate's babbling but he just don't care.  
He actually don't care if someone calls him a lazy-bum, laid-back boy, happy-go-lucky idiot (in Ren's own perspective), baby, honey, etc.  
And someone who claims to be his girlfriend, his lost soul-mate, his lost part, his ... Arghh. He just didn't care about anything!

Not until the accident that happen awhile ago.

Yoh swiftly shakes his head. Why the heck will he care about that incident? Because of that weird yet good-looking girl, he now have his first slap.  
He groan loudly that made the last row stare at him oddly. Yoh smiled awkwardly. Just then, the door suddenly move exposing their Language teacher.

Their teacher slowly approached the center then looked at his class, adjusting his specs.  
Then he managed to faked a cough. "Before we start our lesson class, I'm going to introduce some transferee student that came all over from Seido High in Nagasaki."

Some students were now babbling about the new information Tayuma-sensei uttered about.

"Hush all of you! Just let me finish first!" The teacher snapped. He slowly moved his glasses then continued. "It's quite late for some student to transfer school in mid-term..."

Blah-blah-blah. Yoh doesn't care what his teacher was saying.  
He actually doesn't want to hear the useless information about students that transfer to another school in mid-term had been dropped out or kicked out or whatever his teacher was saying. What he wants to understand was his heart, beating furiously after hearing Tayuma-Sensei's _I'm going to introduce some transferee student..._

And now his mind is actually wishing that the transferee student should be the girl that managed to steal his first slap.

He begun to shake his head violently for remembering her again. Why the hell would he wish that it should be that weird girl?

_Weird yet beautiful._

"Shut up!" Yoh accidentaly said out loud that made Tayuma-Sensei glare at him.

"You! At the office after class!" Their boring teacher snapped at him. He only sighed. It was not supposed to be their teacher he was telling to shut up but instead his stupid mind keep teasing him about the girl.

Sigh. _What the hell happened to me?_

Tayuma-Sensei adjusted his glasses then continued his boring-err-unfinished talking.  
"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, her name is Kyouyama Anna. Please be kind and treat her well."

The students got quiet, waiting for the said transferee but he only continues to flip the book he was holding awhile ago.

"Where is this transferee student, Tayuma-Sensei?" Hao impatiently voice out. The others nodded with agreement.

The teacher, on the other hand, stiffened. Obviously had forgotten the girl that was waiting outside as soon as he got inside.

He first faked a cough then spoke. "Yeah. I was supposed to introduce her to all of you."

Obviously, the teacher became oblivious that totally annoy the whole class specially Hao that was really excited to take sight of the new student.

The teacher went towards the door and opened it allowing her to come in.

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty

* * *

"You can come in, Kyouyama-san." The bald teacher approach Anna.

She proceeds as the class started to make various noise as soon as she steps inside the room she was searching awhile ago.  
She simply looked at her new teacher as she followed him at the front of the class.

Adjusting his glasses, their teacher took a glimpse of her then faced her soon-to-be classmates. "This is Kyouyama Anna. Please treat her well."

Anna slightly bowed as she looked at them coldly;  
barely noticing the boy gawking at her - eyes wide- which is behind the entire class - not to mention Hao whose smirking evilly with the thought of having her as his next 'victim'-  
as their teacher motions her to proceed at the only vacant seat placed besides the window.

"But Tayuma-Sensei, that's Yoh's place!" A girl with short brown hair dared to voice out but she already saw Anna approaching the seat.

She frowns secretly as she started mouthing words of hatred towards their Sensei. With a fake beam visibly seen on her face, she greeted her new seatmate.  
"Domo! I'm Kageri Mia. What's your name?"

Anna merely looked at the girl then proceed listening to their boring 'adjective' lesson.  
_And here I thought I've been introduced in front of the class or this girl was simply deaf_ she thought bluntly while Mia gapes at her, disbelief was dancing on her face.

She cannot believe the 'fact' that the transferee girl simply greeted her with a boring look!  
FHI, (a/n: For Her Info) she didn't join and come to be the vice-president of 'ATFC' (a) for some dull, weird looking girl -who 'only' came from some plain school- to completely ignore her!

And the fact that she was actually the 'one and only' daughter of Kageri Takama: sole owner of Kageriyuku Industries  
which is the last time she asked was the number nine top Industry in Japan.

She scoffs as she furtively looked at Rumiko then uttered several words that only the two of them can understand.  
She rolled her eyes towards Anna then smirked evilly. and Anna was fully aware of that.

She was also aware that the girl called Mia is filthy rich and a bitch (Anna's point of view). She was actually aware that all of the kids studying in Shinra Private School is awfully wealthy - if not - well-off. Even the owner of the school is extremely rich.

And she didn't care even if the son or daughter of their sole president is in her class.  
She came here only to study and to stay away from an upcoming danger that's threatening her and her family.  
Remembering her family made her feel terribly down. She clench her fist tightly. If only she was stronger then. If only she was brave enough to fight for them. If only...

Just then, after 120 minutes of Language class, the bell suddenly rang letting the students know that it was now their lunch break.  
She sighed miserably as she observed some students gradually arise and approach their friends asking to join and share their home-made obento.

And there, Anna was left alone. and she was comfortable with it. As she motions to open and get hold of her self-made obento, someone dared to call her attention.

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty-Please-Review-

* * *

ohh~~ I wonder who will be that 'someone'~~ :3 Happy New Years' everyone! Suggestions, questions and comments are highly appreciated. x3 wait, do you guys know all the names of Ryu's gang? could you please tell me! It's very _very _important. XD thanks!

Msg to Reviewers:

complicatedmind21 - well, sort of! hahaha. imma make some MAJOR changes with the characters. /gg

xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx - Yea it sucks! cause I found out that if ever I continue writing it, the flow of the story will be cliche.  
And that is not what I want. and I believe that's what most of the writers avoiding, neh? :3

koorinosekai - ofcourse dude! imma update as long as I can! thank you and yea. today's his b-day! happi birthday Ren!:3

thanks for reviewing minna~!

(a) Asakura Twins Fans Club


	3. Hao is evil!

**The Icequeen's Tragedy **  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

**Summary:** Yoh had just experience his first slap towards this transferee student; famous by the name of 'Ice queen'. However, Yoh and Hao accidentally discovered her DEEP secret that highly interest them, especially Yoh. But what if that girl could bring Yoh and his friends in great jeopardy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Especially iPhone 3G, answers(dot)com and Google. Just the story. :3

-Stupiak - Kitty- Please Review -

* * *

_-+Hao is evil!+- 3_

Anna didn't care even if the son or daughter of their sole president is in her class. She came here only to study and to stay away from an upcoming danger that's threatening her and her family. Remembering her family made her feel terribly down. She clench her fist tightly. If only she was stronger then. If only she was brave enough to fight for them. If only...

Just then, after 120 minutes of Language class, the bell suddenly rang letting the students know that it was now their lunch break. She sighed miserably as she observed some students gradually arise and approach their friends asking to join and share their home-made _obento._

And there, Anna was left alone. and she was comfortable with it. As she motions to open and get hold of her self-made _obento,_ someone dared to call her attention.

As soon as Hao heard the bell; signaling that it was now lunch break, he immediately reach out his _iPhone 3G_; abruptly tapping the _Google_ icon shortcut and with a fast finger - he successfully search into _Google_ "The most popular break-up lines for 2010" - before Rumiko could ever approach her.  
And speaking of the devil, he saw her walking towards him as she hurriedly cling her arms into his. He winced. Secretly putting his iPhone back in his bag.

"Hao, _Iki mashou_!" She natter excitedly. "I made your favorite! _Tamago_ and Salmon_ Onigiri_ soaked with ketchup and wasabi!"

Hao grimaced. "That is your favorite, actually." He was obviously disgusted by Rumiko's choice of food that made him more determined to dump her. "Rumiko, we need to-

"Nii-chan!" His stupid brother managed to cut his first step of breaking Rumiko. "What?" He responded while turning at him with a you're-disturbing-me-kind of look.

"E-er." Yoh emitted uncomfortably. He entirely knew what does that 'look' mean.  
"I'll be heading to the office with Horo-horo. I'll see you guys after lunch." Yoh continued with an awkward smile.

He simply nod. Then sigh sadly (fake) as soon as he gazed towards Rumiko. "We need to talk."

On the other hand, Rumiko stares at him oddly.  
She wasn't used to Hao's sad and formal voice. She inwardly gape as anxiety painfully struck into her. she fairly has clue why. "W-with what?"

He sighed another time. Simply recalling the lines he'd barely read through searching _Google._ He frown slightly. _Crap! what was it again?_

"Hao?"

"Rumiko." He started.  
This is the worst part of having a non-serious relationship. He had to change his 'line' every-time the last week of the month were coming.  
And since this cute girl called Kyouyama Anna suddenly came at the mid of the month, he had to dump Rumiko earlier.  
Okay, what was _answers_(dot)_com_ says again? He thought as he started to voice out his first step.

"I know, you know that I loved you very _very very _much. But I think it'll not work out." He dramatically paused then continued finally. "Don't get me wrong. it's not you, Rumiko. It's me."

She frowned. "What the hell are you saying, Hao?"

_Oops. Wrong start._ he inwardly thought.

_What the hell? Just get over it Hao!_

"We're over." _Oops. Wrong again._

SLAP!

"What the hell?" She snapped at him while Hao, on the other hand was now holding his aching left cheek.

"We've been together for at-least a week and you're gonna simply dump me?" she added with a shrill voice.

SLAP!

"Jerk!" Rumiko still managed to walked out gracefully. Hao sighed with ease as soon as Rumiko's shadow had disappeared.

_Now's the time to proceed with step two!_ He happily thought; ignoring the slaps he had received as he proceed towards  
the main reason why he immediately wanted to get rid of his girlfriend. _cross that._ ex-girlfriend.

Hao suddenly noticed Anna was trying as hard as she could to keep the conversation going with Oyamada Manta - their -awfully-nerd- midget classmate -  
about molecules, particles and other stuffs that resembles him.

Hao inwardly laugh at the thought of it. He faked a cough as he stood in front of them. Manta, who noticed it - gawk at him while smiling awkwardly.

"Asakura-san. Ehehehe."

Hao impatiently lifts Manta like a kitty and toss him somewhere.  
Flashing his infamous smexy smirk, he uttered his emotions towards her. Anna, on the other hand, raised her left brow at him.

"I thought I told you to get lost?" She irritably speak out, thinking that he was the boy she'd encountered awhile ago.

_Ohh. Fiery._ He thought. still flashing his sexy smirk. "I really wish I was the one you're referring to, honey, but unfortunately, not." He managed to touch her hair  
but Anna simply glared at him, threatening. He grin instead. "I think that lazy twin brother of mine's you're talking about."

at the mention of him having a twin, she quickly noticed the difference of the boy who accidentally bumped her awhile ago with this idiotic play-boy who irritates the hell out of her.  
He was more of girl-looking with his hair resting behind his back.

"My name's not honey." She stated the obvious fact as she tried as hard as she can to concentrate with her eating.  
_I swear, that water meat bun was more rousing to talk to than this idiot boy_ she thought miserably.

"Is that so?" He played along.  
He was actually oblivious at the fact that she didn't want him irritating -err- talking to her. he still tried impressing her. "So, would you mind if I call you 'mine'?"

_What the hell?_

SLAP!

_Awwch!_ Hao inwardly winced. _This slap was more painful. and brutal._ he thought

"Don't act like you know me, idiot." with that, Anna managed to walked away and went outside, searching for more peaceful place to eat.

"What a threesome you got there, Hao." Ren suddenly spoke that made Hao slightly surprised.

He was talking about the slaps he suprisingly got at the same day.  
Wincing, he tried to set aside his burning right cheek but apparently, failed. "Jeepers! I never thought that girl could slap this hard."

Ren teasingly laugh at him. "First time, though?"

He ignored him, still massaging the stinging cheek.

"That is what you called karma." He continued as he tap his right shoulder before leaving the room. "Serves you right."

Ren's right.  
That was the first time a girl actually rejected his charming and attractive self. He is more powerful than that _damnshit_ karma Ren was talking about.  
And he didn't want to let her go that easy. He smirked evilly.

_I, Asakura Hao doesn't admit defeat that easily... not a bit, Icequeen._

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty-

Short chappie. You didn't expect Manta to call Anna's attention, eh? X3 I didn't expect it too!  
Sorry for making Hao a super~duper playboy! But it suited him perfectly, right? RIGHT?

And oh, just FYI, I actually hated wasabi and ketchup so I find it disgusting. Sorry for the people who likes it. :3

Please read and review! Questions, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. :3

Japanese Translation:

San - Mr./Ms.  
Obento - Lunch  
Tamago - Egg  
Onigiri - Rice Ball  
Iki mashou - Let's go

Thank you for the names, xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx :D


	4. Feelings Called Love and Jealousy

**The Icequeen's Tragedy**  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

**Summary:** Yoh had just experience his first slap towards this transferee student; famous by the name of 'Ice queen'.  
However, Yoh and Hao accidentally discovered her DEEP secret that highly interest them, especially Yoh.  
But what if that girl could bring Yoh and his friends in great jeopardy?

I own Icequeen's Tragedy. Shaman King and LG BL20, Mercedes Benz "S" Class Sedan and Afternoon Tea, not.

-Stupiak Kitty-

* * *

_-+Feelings called Love... and Jealousy.+- 4_

"What a threesome you got there, Hao." Ren suddenly spoke that made Hao slightly surprised.

He was talking about the slaps he suprisingly got at the same day. Wincing, he tried to ignore his burning right cheek but apparently, failed.

"Jeepers! I never thought that girl could slap this hard!" He uttered.

Ren teasingly laugh at him. "First time, though?"

He ignored him, still massaging the stinging cheek.

"That's what you call karma." He continued as he tap his right shoulder before leaving the room. "Serves you right."

Ren's right.  
That was the first time a girl actually rejected his charming and attractive self.  
He is more powerful than that damnshit karma Ren was talking about. And he didn't want to let her go that easy. He smirked evilly.

_I, Asakura Hao, doesn't admit defeat that easily... not a bit, Icequeen._

-xXStupiakKittyXx-

_THWACK!_

"Goddamn it!"

_CRASH!_

"I'm gonna kill him, I swear!"

_CRACK!_

"Goodness, Rumiko! Why are you throwing off your stuffs?" Mia was shocked seeing Rumiko manifesting her scary tantrums while gawking at her things: Scattered everywhere.  
Well, who wouldn't be? Rumiko 'only' had experienced being dumped by the ever-gorgeous Asakura Hao not to long ago.

And take note, they were at least as far as she know, been together for only a week.  
But She was more shocked as soon as she saw something beneath the scattered item. She bent downwards as she pick out the said thing quickly.

"Ohmygewd!" She annoyingly voice out.

"I never knew you had this LG Chocolate BL20!" She continued as she scan through the phone but froze and looked at Rumiko: hatred in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this all along?"

Rumiko gawks at her disbelievingly.

"Geez, Mia! I can't believe you're more concern with that junk than me!" She snapped accusingly. "Put it in the trash!"

"No way!"

"I said put it in the trash!" She screamed hysterically that caused some passing-by students stares at her oddly

Mia could only comply. As soon as she toss it at the near-by bin, Rumiko started her outburst towards Hao _again._

"As far as I can remember, we've been together for I think, at least six days..." She paused.

"Six days!" She continued with her accusing voice.

"In fact, I've already imagined for the both of us to stay longer for about... two months! _I haven't even test his skills yet!_ and then... and then!"

Rumiko - to the act of throwing again her stuffs - unexpectedly stopped as soon as a certain realization hit her. _hard._

"_N-nande_?" Mia asked uneasily.

She snickered before answering. "I think I already knew why Hao suddenly ditched me."

"Why?" She asked but abruptly response as soon as the light bulb in her head flickered. "Oh! Was it because of your choice of food?"

"Good guess, Mia!" She spit sarcastically. "But no, does not it."

"Really?" Mia, confused. "Then, why?"

She sighed deeply before continuing. "That new transferee _bish_."

"Yeah? What about her?" She replied innocently.

"_Baka_!" Rumiko suddenly hits Mia on her head with a paper fan. "She's the freakin' reason!"

"Eh?... Oh!" She proclaimed as soon as she got Rumiko's point.

"She's the reason why!" She proclaimed loudly that caused Mia to slightly jump. "She's the reason why Hao suddenly broke up with me."

She clenched her fist before continuing. Mia, on the other hand, gaze at her intently

"Well, I couldn't blame him." she started. "Yes, she's pretty. But not as pretty as me!" She spits out the word like it was the obvious fact.  
"Her hair's fully black, but not as black, and shiny as mine." She added as she motions to touch her long, black hair.

Mia could only nod, giving Rumiko her time of contemplating Anna.

"And last..." She motions her index finger towards her. "She was just a transferee student came from some ordinary school, no?"

She nodded again.

She smirked. "That's proving the fact that she's obviously... and _unfortunately_ poor, cousin."

"Right." She agreed as she smiled evilly. Getting the evil plan of her ever-loving cousin.

"Imma let her feel the true essence of hell." She uttered as she chortled hideously together with Mia.

_SHUT UP! WE'RE HAVING A CLASS!_

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty-Please Review-

* * *

"Four cups of Mocha frappe, please." Horohoro, at last gave his oder at the waiting attendant but suddenly froze as soon as he felt the disbelieving stare of his three friends.

He slowly gazed at them and found out that he's right. _'knew it._

"What?" He voiced out uncomfortably

"I can't believe you actually ordered four cups, dude!" Hao responded after a span of seconds.

Yoh emitted a chuckle while Ren's simply enjoying himself with his cup of milk.

They were inside a cafe just nearby Shinra's.  
Their Classes has been finished so they decided to spend their time relaxing and sipping coffee at their usual place as they're simply remarking Horo's form of eating. _so much._

"Mind your own business, man." he said, glaring at his friend.

"Whatever you say." Hao respond.

"Oh." He spurt out of a sudden.

"Speaking of my own business, the transferee's awfully hot. Don't you think?" he added with a naughty girn.

Ren simply smirk, Horo's uninterested. yet he continued. Unaware of Yoh's stunned look. "I love her already."

"I find her cute." Horo stated. "But not my type."

"So your still gonna pursue her, eh?" Ren said with a smug look. "After she slapped the hell out of you, and rejected you frankly? I never thought you're this stubborn, Hao."

That earned Ren a piercing glare from Hao and a confused stares from the two.

"What does he mean, Nii-chan?" Yoh asked. Confused was visible on his face. "I thought you and Rumiko..."

Hao, who noticed it, grin evilly at Yoh.  
"Don't tell me ototou, you've fallen in love with her, too?" He paused, ignoring the last line Yoh uttered. "You, are no doubt my brother. We have the same type of girl."

"OF COURSE NOT!" He screamed almost exaggeratedly. Making him seemed to be guilty.

"Sure." He response with a mischievous look.

"Then, support me for making her mine. And you too, guys." Giving the other boys a nod.

"Onii-chan!" he called out suddenly that made the others surprised. together with Hao.

He simply lift up a brow.

"She's just a transferee student!" He said determinedly that surprised them, more. "You, are going to play with her feelings... Like what you did with Rumiko, Hao."

Hao suddenly frowns.  
His brother hadn't approach him with his real name until... _today_. an idea suddenly popped out his mind. He smirked secretly.  
Seeing his brother so serious and determined want him to burst out laughing.

He's going to make Yoh experience a feeling that he'll never... ever forget.

Feeling that can cause a normal person to go insane... and silly.

Feelings particularly called Love... and jealousy.

_This is going to be fun!_ He thought cheerfully.

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty-Please Review-

* * *

Anna sighed as she walked past the enormous gate of Shinra Private School.  
She gradually noticed every pupil and some of her classmates dismissing the exquisite school with an obviously high-class vehicle fetching them.  
Some we're even using a _'Mercedes Benz "S" Class Sedan'_. She shrugged as she continued walking outside the massive building.

_rich idiots_. She thought

She walked slowly, passing some cafe's and bistro's scattered near her school.  
As she walked past a known cafe, a certain man with a body that resembles a wrestler and dressed with an almost-tight polo shirt and pants had risen suddenly on his seat  
inside the famous _Afternoon Tea cafe_ (b), leaving a 10,000 tip as soon as he saw a certain young lady walked past the cafe.

He sauntered quietly, making sure that the said girl be unaware of him.  
As he walked past a particular bakery shop, he signals a certain man - the same style as him - secretly, while reading a broadsheet almost covering his entire face.  
signalling him to follow but with a certain distance so that passers-by wouldn't be dubious that they were following someone...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Particularly: Kyouyama Anna.

* * *

-Stupiak- Kitty -

* * *

_Oh noes!_ Will Anna be in great danger? What will happen to her? Will they rape her? Or will they kidnap her and force her to be a japanese girl porn star? ZOMG.  
Stay away from Anna you rascal!  
(LOL, I'm reacting like I'm not writing this. xD Sorry for the randomness of 'Stupiak Kitty'. and for that taboo word. xp)  
stay tuned. Please R&R to know what will happen. :3 Reviews and readers are my only inspiration! :3

(b) - Afternoon Tea is a famous cafe in Japan.  
They were famous with their delicious tea and they also sell cuteee table wears and various goods.  
No. I haven't tried eating there if you ask. I just searched it on Google. XD

Comments, Suggestions and Questions are appreciated . :3

Replies to Reviewers:

_PS: Best viewed on (story width) 3/4._

xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx - Hey, That was a good motto! "When in doubt, Google it!" haha XD

Kurapikapikapikachuuu - Yes. She is. XD thank you ! You just have to wait and see :)

fictiongurl3553 - I never expect it too. haha. Yes! IT suited him perfectly, kyaaa~! Thanks! :)

lemonapple27 - of course I will! :D

Thank you for reviewing minna! I really appreciated it. ohhhh~! you guys aaaar my inspiratioon~~


	5. Anna's Family is WHAT! PART 1

**The Icequeen's Tragedy  
By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**_Summary:_**_The new transferee student identified by their school as 'Ice Queen' attracted the school most popular student the Asakura Twins. They accidentally discoverd her DEEP secret that promptd their curiosity more, that will lead them from grave _

_I do not own anything! Just the story. :3_

_Warning, just a warning. xD _

_OFFICIAL GENRE: Romance/Humor/Action/Drama_

_-Stupiak - Kitty -_

* * *

_-+ Anna's family is what? +- 5 (part 1)_

Anna sighed as she walked past the enormous gate of Shinra Private School.  
She gradually noticed every pupil and some of her classmates dismissing the exquisite school with an obviously high-class vehicle fetching them.  
Some we're even using a 'Mercedes Benz "S" Class Sedan'. She shrugged as she continued walking outside the massive building.

_rich idiots_ she thought.

She walked slowly, passing some cafe's and bistro's scattered near her school.

As she walked past a known cafe, a certain man with a body that resembles a wrestler and dressed with an almost-tight polo shirt and pants had risen suddenly on his seat  
inside the famous Afternoon Tea cafe, leaving a ¥10,000 tip as soon as he saw a certain young lady walked past the cafe.

He walked quietly, making sure that the said girl be unaware of him.  
As he walked past a particular bakery shop, he signals a certain man - the same style as him - secretly, while reading a broadsheet almost covering his entire face.  
Indicating him to follow but with a certain distance so that passers-by wouldn't be dubious that they were following someone...

.

.

.

.

Particularly: Kyouyama Anna.

* * *

Anna took a turn on a certain path heading to her new rented apartment just near her recent school.  
As soon as she saw her new home in a distance, she stopped and sigh. _deeply_

"Don't you know how it annoys me that I obviously know you're following me, almost everywhere..."

"Pai-Long, Venstar?" She abruptly turns that made the two men stiffened; giving them her infamous _'death glare'_.

Pai-Long was the first one who managed to responded .  
"I'm sorry, Anna-sama." He bowed while secretly nudging the other man to give respect. Venstar follows as he answered as well.

"I'm sorry Anna-sama." He mimicked Pai-Long's word and continued.  
"But, we've been strictly told by your brothers to guard and protect you thoroughly to prevent unusual incidents that could harm you, _again_." He managed to put an emphasis to the last word.

Anna simply rolled her eyes.  
She believes her brothers' whole attention rather irritating. "I can protect myself..."

Pai-Long dared to interrupt. "As your personal bodyguard Anna-sama, I'm perfectly aware that having two _and_ more men to guard you is necessary."

She frown. _Having two and more? Don't tell me..._

And as to answer to her inward question, Venstar gradually gestures at no one then out of a sudden, five men slowly came out, allowing her to completely see them.

She groans. As Venstar slowly introduced the newcomers.

_I knew this would happen_. She thought miserably

"and this is Cebin Mendel and John Denbat..." He finished.

"Geez! I told you I can protect myself!" She snapped at Pai-Long; ignoring Venstar and her new bodyguards. On the other hand, the six men only gawked at her.

"I don't need a bunch of idiots that'll follow me around like I'm some kind of artist or something!" She continued.

"I'm sorry, Anna-sama." the man named Cebin Mendel answered while bowing. "But Marco-sama told us to guard you _secretly_ on your first day at school."

At the mention of her brother's name made her blood rise.

She's not a kid or something to be trailed by an annoying bunch of guys and they'll just proclaim _'You need bodyguards to keep you from harm'_.  
For fucks' sake, she'd been taking _Karate, Aikido _and _Judo_ at the same time since she's four and she wouldn't gain the title of 'Black-belter' if she couldn't defend herself in the first place.

_They're over-reacting!_ She thought.

Why should she need this bunch of idiots in the first place?  
She immediately reach her simple phone to call and reprimand him for adding a group of guards to 'protect' her but on cue, her phone suddenly rings.

Anna answered the call and said nothing. She perfectly knew who it was, after all.

"Anna-chan!" An annoying voice can be heard after she answered the call. She simply rolled her eyes while the person at the other line continued talking.

_Even Pai-Long and the others can hear him._ She miserably thought.

"YOKATTA! You're safe! How was your first day? Was it good? Was it pleasant? Did you enjoy? Did you-"

"Ryu..." She uttered warningly.  
She, most of the time approach her eldest brother with his real name. She wasn't used calling him 'Onii-chan', 'Nii-chan' or even 'brother'. She simply finds it... _weird._

Even with her 'other brothers'.

Ryu, on the hand, understood it and spoke slowly... and understandable.

"Gomenasai Anna-chan. I was just delighted that you're safe! and I'm eager to know our little sister's experience on her first day of school."

Geez, of all her elder brothers, she seriously can say, Ryu's the most annoying.

She glares at the phone as if he could see it. "Why don't you study, instead?"

It took a moment before the person at the other line answered.

_It seems like Ryu's at work. again._

"You know I can't, Anna-chan!" He paused when someone called him at the other line. "You know I recently managed Komori Hotel and Casinos' ever since they're gone... Anna-chan."

She sighed. _Why does he have to bring it up._ she thought miserably.

He faked a cough as soon as he felt an awkward atmosphere, even in the phone.

"Gomenasai, Anna-chan. I shouldn't have said that." He paused again, as she hear a certain man shouting at the other line.

"Anna-chan! I have to go! Sore ja! Kiotsuketene!" He uttered instantly then ended the call.

She sighed again.

Thinking about that certain incident made her annoyance, towards his brother and the bodyguards _-not to mention a certain idiotic classmate of hers-_ more immense.  
As she about to turn away from the seven men, her phone suddenly rings. at the second time.

Sighing on the 5th time at the same day, she lazily push the answer button and wait for the other person to speak. Yet, no one replied.

Anna sighed again as she gradually decided to state the usual greeting through a phone.

She awfully know whose calling.

_Stubborn, as usual._ She thought.

"Hello?" She said with her indolent voice.

The other person didn't response but she perfectly know that he was smirking.  
Minutes after a stubborn silence when the person at the other line finally decided to speak.

"Hearing your indolent voice means you already met them, Anna."

_Yet, keen as ever_. She continued at her thought.

"Would you mind stating an explanation, Marco?" She replied instead. Irritation was evident on her voice.

The person at the other line manage to pause for a minute. "You entirely understood the situation you are into, neh?" He said.

She rolled her eyes. "De-

"-so I think, you wouldn't need any clarification for my actions, deshou?" He managed to cut Anna's words.

She irritably sighed at the obvious defeat. She couldn't compete with him, after all.

"Don't worry." He continued.

"I told them firmly to guard you after your class. and to follow you secretly so that other people and your schoolmates as well wouldn't be suspicious... about you."

She remained still as he continue.

"I wouldn't want anybody to know that you are the sole heiress of Komori hotel and Casino's."

She rolled her eyes again.

"So what if they knew? Shinra Private Academy are filled with rich kids. Unlike Seido, they wouldn't care a damn."

"You're different, Anna." He replied firmly.

She was not surprised alright.  
Although, she didn't quite understand what her brother really mean of 'She's different', Because _they_, most of the time, always stated it to her.

Or maybe, she was different because she was almost uncanny... and usually stoic.

Yet, she just shrugged it off as she rolled her eyes at the third time. "Yeah, Whatever." She disable the call afterwards.  
Just then, she immediately push the 'turn off' button on her cell-phone. Just to prevent her other brother from calling.

She perfectly know her other brother will call her after. Just like the two.

She irritably stuff the gadget inside her bag as she continued to amble towards her apartment.  
Simply ignoring the seven men who decided to stalk her, in a covert way.

She heave a deep sigh. _Damn._

* * *

_part 2 coming up a little late. Questions, Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated._

_Please R&R! I love reviews~_

_Yokatta - Thank God!_

_Sore ja - now, ok now, right then or... see you later. xp_

_Kiotsuketene - Take Care~_


	6. Anna's Family is WHAT! PART 2

**The Icequeen's Tragedy**  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just the story.

Read! Read! Read!  
**A/N:** RATED T for LANGUAGE and some scenes! I had to separate this because... Just becauseeeee...  
Read on to see. I don't want to spoil anything :P oh, and sorry for the crappy summary. xD

-Stupiak-Kitty- Please Review-

* * *

_-+ Anna's family is what? +- 6 (part 2)_

**SHE** irritably stuffs the gadget inside her bag as she continued to amble towards her apartment; simply ignoring the seven men who decided to stalk her, in a covert way.

She heaves a deep sigh. Damn.

* * *

**Shinjuku, Japan.**

* * *

A black limousine - together with the two black cars entered the enormous entrance of a grand hotel slowly. It was surrounded with delicate cascades and outsized trees.  
Then they stopped exactly at the front of an exquisite entrance of the building. Two guards ambled towards the limo immediately then they open the egress of the car.  
A man around his 40's and is wearing a fine tuxedo emerged gracefully, ignoring the two guards.

He entered the main entrance then continued to the broad lobby of the hotel.

"Nice to see you again, Hirogama-san." The lady at the front desk bows. He answered her with a nod before approaching the three elevators.  
He pushed the up button as he looked at the big, frame-like trailer unintentionally. He scanned it as he waits for the elevator to open.

Komori Hotel and Casino is one of the most impressive and admired hotels all around the world. Komori Hotel and Casino's popular for its most advance state-of-the-art vicinity and the world's most appetizing cuisines made by the world's most first-class chefs. Lodgings and accommodations could also be modifying as your personal space; such as modern and conservative, to sexy and sophisticated. We also guarantee your 101% privacy and…

The elevator suddenly made sound that draws the man to stop his reading. Then it opens, allowing him to enter.  
The man flinched a little the moment he saw his reflection at the elevator's wall.

"Good-day, Hirogama-san." The elevator lady greeted him. "Which-

"Three." The man answered. The lady nodded before complying.

* * *

**Funbari, Tokyo, Japan.**

* * *

Anna entered a small apartment building which is not so far away from her new school. Then she took a step upstairs with a sigh.

Those irritating people! She thought while remembering her encounter with her new personal bodyguards.  
She arches her head downward and starts finding the apartment key inside her bag when someone accidentally came across her, making her bag fall onto the floor.

"S-sorry!" A girl with a strangely orange hair said. She ignored her while picking her bag wordlessly.

Once she got hold of her stuff, another girl knocks her off by chance making her bag fall once again.

A certain vein on her forehead starts appearing. "What-

Her voice has been cut off since the orange girl held her back protectively, while the other lady who appears to be older than them tries to grab the girl;  
seeing herself as a live human-shield.

"Give back my cigar, you brat!" The lady demands forcefully. The other girl simply stuck her tongue out playfully before hiding herself with Anna's back again.  
Her brows twitched in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" She screeched out of the sudden, making the both of them froze.  
A girl with pigtails which apparently counting her steps one by one stops as she heard someone screaming. Then she saw her two friends staring at the unfamiliar girl dumbly.

"A-ahh." The girl with orange hair uttered awkwardly. The older lady looked at her, surprised.

Anna simply glares at them before she starts to unlock her apartment's door then closed it with evident force.

The two girls look at the door dumbly.

"Mari is hungry." The girl with pigtails stated before walking towards their own apartment; simply ignoring the sudden incident that occurred seconds ago.

The lady with blue hair snatches her cigarette before following her other friend slowly. Macchi flinched at the sudden impact. "Hey!"

Mari opens their door then proceeds to their kitchen. Macchi's the one who closed the egress.

On the other hand, Kanna starts lighting her cigar then she slowly blows a set of smoke, spreading it around the place.

"I told you to stop smoking, Kanna-chan!" Macchi stomps angrily before snatching the stick away from her mouth.

"Geez." Kanna mumbled irritably before grabbing another stick of cigar.

Macchi attempts to snatch the stick again when a certain thought entered her mind. She frowns before speaking.

"Hey, I haven't notice that girl before. Is she our new neighbor?"

Kanna rolled her eyes before puffing another series of smoke.

"Mari thinks so, too." A timid voice answered before the owner of it continued to chomp her favorite food.

"She's cute!" Macchi exclaimed before approaching their balcony.

"Where do you think you're going, brat?" Kanna asked roughly.

Macchi placed her left hand on her hips before answering. "Duh, where else?" She lifts her one brow. "I'm going to welcome our new fellow occupant!"

"In the balcony?" Kanna lifts her left brow, as well. "You're going to welcome her by greeting her in the balcony?" "What a clever idea." she added mockingly.

"W-well." She stammered. "I t-thought that since we accidentally bumped her, s-she'll shut her door in our face once she see u-us again." She said while recalling the look of the new girl. Scary

"Nice." She retorted sarcastically. "Since you are the main reason why we accidentally knocked her off."

Macchi gapes before pointing a finger at her. "Well, that incident will never happen if you just stop your vain in smoking."

Kanna points her index finger at her friend, as well. "If you just leave my smoking alone then-

The two girls look at the balcony as they heard something moves but were shocked to see Marion who is now trying to jump to the other terrace.

"Mari-chan!" Macchi exclaimed before running towards her. Kanna shakes her head in disbelief before following them.

* * *

**Around Shinjuku, Japan. 2:00 am exactly inside a famous casino.** (Komori Hotel and Casino's)

* * *

"Didn't you heard what I just said, you dimwits?"  
A certain man wearing a brioni(c) tuxedo snapped at Apache and Space Shot that precipitously attracted half of the mob inside the casino.

Space Shot uncertainly opened his mouth to say something but was cut by the man's piercing voice.  
"You!" He offensively points his finger at Space Shot. "You damn looking creature! Can't you understand a single word that I've said?"

Space shot, on the other hand, secretly clench his right fist as he managed to reply at the rude man, politely.

"Horigama-san." He politely said, secretly gritting his teeth.

"I guess, you're the one who didn't quite understand what I had just said." He paused, looking at him intently as he continued.  
"For your fuck's sake, I'll slowly repeat our boss's strict regulation regarding with your dilemma."

"He strictly said that you could only play freely again at this time, if it all possible for you to be able to pay your $100 million credit at once."  
Space Shot gestures his hands to stop when he dared to interrupt his words. On the other hand, the vein at the side of Horigama-san's head unconsciously moved.

"So far, we still haven't received any repayment from you." He continued. "So simply speaking, you're completely banned from playing here."  
"Or, could you still pay?" Space shot added mockingly out of the sudden. "I dou-

"WHY YOU!"

Horigama-san rewarded him an intense blow that triggers Space shot's gang to attack him as well. But they halt unexpectedly as soon as the four bodyguards of Hirogama-san aimed their personal guns at them.  
The sudden commotion attracts a larger mob eventually.

Space shot wipes a certain blood at the corner of his mouth as he tried to stand; looking at Horigama-san intensely.

"Talk to me again you f-cking asshole or I will force you to suck your own d-ck!"  
with that, Hirogama managed to walk outside at the Komori Hotel and Casino without paying his own debt gracefully.

F-king bastard. Space Shot thought.

He glares at the swaying door before glancing up to his boss. And there he saw him holding his phone on his ears -who seems like he was talking to someone – then he suddenly lays his phone away; looking at him significantly. Space shot smirked the moment he understood the true meaning of his boss' stare.

Get rid of Horigama Minami.

He grabs his phone immediately.

* * *

**In a parking lot.

* * *

**

An exquisite elevator, located at the center of the Komori Hotel and Casino's parking lot moved its elegant doorway, revealing a group of men and the elevator controller.  
A man which is the only one who's wearing brioni suit paced outside the lift, tagging his bodyguards along.

"Thank you for coming, sir. Please come back again." The lady said while bowing as the elevator leaves.

"Come back my ass." The man muttered. The bodyguard on his left approaches the back area of the black limousine. The man entered swiftly.  
The remaining guards went to the two black cars which are located at the both sides of the limo. Then, it moved away from the Hotel, trailing with the two cars.

Right after the three vehicles disappeared, a particular man moved at the corner of the parking lot which appears to be his hiding spot the whole time.  
He snatches his phone immediately before dialing a certain numbers onto it. He emitted a smirk once he heard his call being picked up.

"I already placed it underneath the cars just like what you told me, Space Shot. Inform Boss now." He said before he ended the call; not waiting for the person on the other line to answer.

He proceeds at the elevator; pushing the up button before he step inside it as it opens. Then, he pressed the close button.  
But before the doorway of the elevator finally closes, a loud explosion was heard nearby. He released a winning smirk before the door of the lift shuts, at last.

* * *

**Casino.

* * *

**

Space Shot flinch as he felt something vibrating at his back pocket. Grabbing the quivering device, He saw Muscle Punch's name blinking at the LCD.  
He pushed the answer button and placed it on his ears.

"I already placed it underneath the cars just like what you told me, Space Shot. Inform Boss now."

Then, the person on the other line ended the call. Smirking, he looks at his Boss; eyes telling him to continue the business. Ryu nods before lifting the cover of his personal wing chair secretly.  
A small red button stands out. He pushed it lightly before letting the cover drop on its original position.

"Would you mind playing Black Jack, Ryu-sama?" a dealer asked him suddenly. He gazed at her before smiling.

"Sure."

* * *

Stupiak-Kitty-

* * *

Anna throws her sling bar at the sofa before sighing irritably.  
Who had ever imagined that her supposed to be 'the first day of school' would be filled with several incidents that made her day literally bad.  
From her school, the streets, up to her new rented apartment. She sighs deeply. Seems like sighing was the only thing that could make her mood soften.

Some events couldn't go smooth for Kyouyama Anna, sometimes.

She let her eyes wander around with her new environment for awhile.

It was a studio type apartment which the only portion that was parted with a wall is the bathroom and her room. The living room and the kitchen were linked. Today was the second time of her, stepping inside there and she finds it quite weird as she imagines herself sleeping all alone without any maids disturbing her sleep.  
But all of it was totally fine with her. She shrugs her shoulders and walked towards her room after a while.

She went to her side cabinet and sat slowly. She automatically looked at the mirror in front of her, letting it observe her own reflection.  
She frowns as she studies herself.

I look crap. She thought before grabbing her black hair and pulled it forcefully, revealing a soft golden locks that sways leisurely as she shakes her head for the faux hair to detach entirely.  
Her real hair rested on her upper back. She placed the wig on the closet before removing her blue beads on her right hand.  
Then, she follows her watch on her left, gently removing it off her wrist.

Anna tilts her left hand after removing the watch, exposing a small tattoo of a star but with seven points that was placed at the center of her wrist.  
She gazed at it intently while letting her mind drifted back…

* * *

TBC – Stupiak Kitty – Please Review

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the review, **Complicatedmind21 (****ai-nee-chan! :3****), NelFayt, Kurapikapikapikachuu, lemonapple27, radiance51, Mystery gurl. **and** koorinosekai** for the little chat on fb few days ago! Hahaha.

Confused? Yes. I know. It's intentional. You will see the real reason as you read along. Sorry for the delay! There, I already revealed Anna's issue about her black hair. But the next chapter will tell you why. And, yes. Anna and the three were blood related. Hahaha! I know it was kind of weird but stick with it for the meantime. :P Please R&R :)

**Info's:**

(c) Brioni Tuxedo - I am bond. Mighty Bond. Lame joke. I know. James Bond's official suit. :3


	7. Unbelievable Rumors

**The Icequeen's Tragedy**  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Stupiak Kitty wants to express her sincerest apology for holding the chapter seven of The Icequeen's Tragedy. I once received 'error' message every time I try to update my stories.  
And I would like to thank olihime for the information and the legal cheat regarding for that matter and it really helps me! Thanks again. Hehe.

Thanks for the reviews last chapters!

* * *

_-+__Unbelievable Rumors__+-__ 7_

She went to her side cabinet and sat slowly. She automatically looked at the mirror in front of her, letting it observes her own reflection.  
She frowns as she studies herself.

_I look crap_. She thought before grabbing her black hair and pulled it forcefully, revealing a soft golden locks that sways leisurely as she shakes her head for the _faux _hair to detach entirely.  
Her real hair rested on her upper back. She placed the wig on the closet before removing her blue beads on her right hand.  
Then, she follows her watch on her left, gently removing it on her wrist.

Anna tilts her left hand after removing the watch, exposing a small tattoo of a irregular shape that highly resembles a star but with seven points that was placed at the center of her wrist. She gazed at it intently while letting her mind drifted back…

"_What the heck is this?" Anna asked angrily while holding a short black hair wig on her right. "Why will I wear this?"_

_They were inside a big study room which is located at the very base of their Palace. It was made for important purposes like today._

"_Don't be a stubborn brat, princess." Marco stated while glaring at her, as well. "You need it as you move to Tokyo."_

"_Why?" She asked mockingly. "Will I become an undercover spy, next?"_

_"Anna." Her other brother sighed. "Look, we're sorry if we haven't told you that since you're small... But please, for the sake of your life, please comply with Marco."_

"_So you expected me to listen to all of you after that incident has happened?" She asked, sarcastic was evident on her voice. Three of them look at her guiltily._

_"That incident will answer why..." She started while looking at her three brothers, with eyes full of hate._

"_Why nobody wants to play with me since I was little." She said while gesturing something on her left.  
"All of the students from my past school were all afraid to come close with me once they notice this mark! Others even consider me as a 'criminal'."  
"I don't even have any idea why does some of the people which I didn't know suddenly bows at me whenever I walk outside or inside my school. So that's why…" She added as she clenches her fist tightly._

_Ryunosuuke bowed his head. Her two brothers heave a deep sigh._

"_If they haven't died, you wouldn't plan to tell me this." She said as a statement rather than a question.  
"But don't worry. I wouldn't hate you three just because of these undecided revelations. I'm not too close minded." She smiled sadly as she clenched her fist tightly but released it freely. "Tomorrow… Tomorrow will be my first day at Shinra's, right?"_

_"Y-yes…" Ryu answered._

_Silence…_

_Marco emitted a cough before speaking. "I'll expect you to wear that, Anna." He gestures the thing that she was holding on her right hand.  
"As much as possible, we want you to gain a new identity once you've arrived to Tokyo. We don't want them to be aware of your hiding spot or they'll take and abduct you without any doubts." _

_She scoffs before answering. "This wasn't I have expected. I never wanted to be a part of a family with bloody connections with…"_

She heaves a deep sigh before she stood up slowly. She never wanted this kind of life yet she couldn't stop herself from remembering the past and the real reason why does she have to do this. She couldn't believe her own family is… She couldn't even mention it.

She walks towards the kitchen and approaches the fridge to find something to eat.  
She was at the act of opening the fridge's door when she heard some muffled sound near the veranda. She glances at it but found nothing. Anna shrugged and continued to find something that she could eat.

* * *

"Mari-chan!" Macchi has successfully prevented her friend before she could jump from the other balcony. Kanna glares at her, on the other hand.

Marion only looked at them, emotionless.

"Mari-chan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Macchi scolded her with a whisper as she peek at the new occupant's apartment making sure the new girl wouldn't notice them.  
But she emitted a gape as she saw a certain person coming outside the room. "Oh, shoot! She's here!"

She could already feel her heartbeat on her throat as she tries to find a safe place to hide when she glances at the windowpane again. She stares at it dumbly.

"What?" Kanna who noticed it asked her. Marion, on the other hand looked at them innocently.

"T.." She stammers. "There's a…a b-blonde girl." She added dumbly.

"Huh?" Kanna frowns before looking at the window where Macchi continues to stare at.  
She saw a slender girl wearing a white cardigan while her straight blonde hair is resting on her upper back. She couldn't see the face because the girl was facing the fridge.

She rolled her eyes. "So, what if there's a blonde girl?"

Macchi was still staring at the windowpane. "D-do you t-think s-she's a t….t-thief?" She asked nervously.

"Baka!" Kanna exclaimed.  
"Why would you think she's a thief? Have you ever thought with that stupid mind of yours-" Kanna pokes Macchi's head forcefully. "-That the girl with black hair we've met awhile ago actually has companion to start with?"

She glances up at Kanna then started to stare at her like what she did with the windowpane. "Oh." She stated idiotically.

"Tss." Kanna emitted before placing her right hand above her temple. "Oh Kami, why did you let me live with this stupid people?" She mumbled before she walks back to their apartment.

"Mari not stupid." The quiet girl retorted timidly as she follows Kanna.  
Matilda flinched as she heard the door of their balcony shut forcefully. "Hey!"

* * *

Anna stirred as she heard her alarm clock rings. She rubs her eyes gently before setting the alarm off.  
Then she went towards the washroom and accomplished her daily routine.

After a couple of minutes, Anna exited the bathroom with a white towel wrapping her entire body.  
She walks towards her closet then grabs the short green plaited skirt and the white blouse and wore it without difficulty.

She stood in the front of her full mirror while putting the red ribbon on her collar. She then snatches the black socks and wore it slowly. Then she grabs her usual black shoes and wore it.  
She sighed deeply before grabbing her usual bag and headed to the door hurriedly.

After a span of seconds, Anna returned to her room suddenly as if she has forgotten something.  
Then, she pulls the drawer of her side cabinet and grabs something inside.

_This is too troublesome. _She thought while gathering her soft blonde hair up, then she twirled it messily and tied it with a black _hair_ rubber-band.  
She grabs the short faux hair and placed it above her hair. She fixed it properly before she looks at the mirror in front of her indolently. She combed her _bangs_ sideways with her fingers before she decided to leave.

Anna's now approaching the lobby of the apartment when she noticed a girl with unusual orange hair waving at her.  
She ignored her before heading to school.

She was halfway to school when she stops and remembered something.

_I forgot to bring my lunch._ She shrugs it off before proceeding to her school unhurriedly and reminded herself to never forget, again.

* * *

_**HOW TO GET RID OF KYOUYAMA ANNA 101: **__  
Message Received on: February 18, 2011  
Sent By: Rumikohottiiee  
_

_Mia! Ur ol so I msg you on fb. This is the list on how to get rid of that Anna bish._

_I've already contacted Yuko and Ageri. Their mission is to spread rumors about her, RUMORS that will totally get her ass off our school… and my Hao, of course._

_I don't have any idea what rumors they'll be spanning but I DEMAND them to create BIG FUSS or they'll be the one I'll get rid of._

_Nd then next is YOU. Your task is very simple. :) I want you to…_

* * *

ANNA'S POV

I approached the enormous gate of my school as I reminded myself to never forget to bring lunch again.  
I glance around the surroundings and I noticed that almost all of the students studying in Shinra have their own cars to fetch them.

Like I care, but I couldn't help but sense the weird stares of every students scattered everywhere in the wide lobby as I approaches my first room in Language class.  
I actually tried to keep myself from scoffing as I heard someone whispered 'bitch' at the back of me.

Of course, I ignored her. I wouldn't want wasting my time with people that isn't worth my breath and life. I continued to walk until I reached the first room.  
I was about to moved the doorknob when I heard someone whispering something behind me that made my blood rise.

"Look, isn't she the new transferee, yesterday? I thought Shinra never accepts student that enrolls in mid-term."

"No idea, but I've heard somewhere that she's been caught using drugs at her previous school and that she works in a certain club to gain enough money for the tuition. But I think it wouldn't…"

The two girls froze as they noticed me throwing daggers at them with my stares. They went back to their own homeroom immediately.  
I have no idea where did they get that ridiculous rumors but I was sure to myself it wasn't true. Those two girls look like a _ho_ themselves.

I rolled my eyes before I turned the knob ajar, making my fellow classmates look at me. Almost all of them looked like they've seen a person with three different heads.  
I ignored them but then as I approaches the seat assigned to me, I noticed the stupid boy with girl-like hair is smirking at me. I answered him with a blank stare.

As I approached my own seat, I couldn't help but hear whispers that include my name.  
Like, I am _obviously_ a lowlife student and I have a RDOMB to sustain me here which I don't have any idea what it means, and that I part-time in some night clubs.  
If it wasn't weird for me to laugh, I would be laughing my _ass_ out loud at this moment. I never thought this school could create that kind of rumors.

Finally, I sat on the chair at the 3rd row placed besides the window.  
But I could still hear certain comments about me.

"I never thought she was actually _that_ kind of girl." A certain girl whispered.

"Consider me too, Yuko-chan. I mean, she's already a mom of three kids at the age of 16." A girl whispered back.

I heard someone gape. And since I couldn't see them for they were seated behind me, I find it exaggerated.  
I wonder why they would waste their time making rumors of other people if they could make one for themselves.

"Oh my, and I actually heard from someone that those kids had different fathers to start with. I couldn't believe it."

Geez, I couldn't believe my 2nd day in this school filled with rich idiots could be too ridiculous because of those stupid hear-says. I would guess they're doing it to mess up my school life.  
I don't have any clue why were they wasting their brain thinking about ruining me.

"Yuko-chan… Ageri-chan… You actually believed those rumors? That's why they were called 'rumors' because it wasn't true…" a certain girl chided them.

Curious, I glance to my right and saw a girl with short brown hair. She glances back and smiled. "Neh, Anna-chan?"

I stared at her coldly before tilting my head to the front. Isn't she the same girl that glanced back at the black haired girl with a knowing look yesterday? Just then, I took a glance at the door as it opens and it reveals a boy with a brunette hair tied up on his back. He looks like was trying to catch his breath.

That boy was familiar. And then a certain thought came across my mind. I remembered him. It was the boy which I slapped yesterday.

"Ototou, you've made it for the very first time." The same boy who smirked at me awhile ago stated.  
And while I was staring at them, I realized that they were exactly alike. The only thing that differs was their hair.

And then the boy with his hair tied up looked at me. I don't understand but I felt that my heart is beating really fast; like I just finished running a marathon.  
And I saw him smiling at me shyly. I stared at him for a second before the boy with long hair suddenly looks at me. I looked away immediately.

That's when the door moves and exposed our language teacher, Tayuma-san.

"Why are you still standing, Asakura?" The teacher snaps at the boy. He looked at me again before glancing to our teacher nervously.

And then it hits me. The seat that I'm sitting right now was actually his in the first place and I was assigned to seat here coz' he was standing at the back yesterday.  
I grab my bag and stood up but I heard him chuckling before he answers.

"If you'll excuse Tayuma-sensei, I'm going to find an extra chair at the other room." He then headed to the door and exited.  
The teacher automatically looked at me as to answer his inward question.

Seconds later, the boy called Asakura came with a chair on his hands.  
Then he walk towards the back and placed it there. He wipes the chair with his hands first before sitting.  
I saw him tilting his head towards me so I quickly faced our Teacher which already started the lesson.

With my heart still beating fast…

* * *

TBC- Stupiak Kitty - Please Read and Review -

* * *

**A/N: **

Koorinosekai – I'm saree! I've been struggling with my usual sickness and I just recovered now. I got lazy, in short. =)) thank you for waiting still. XD

Complicatedmind21 – thanks -chan! :D

Hay, I can't wait for the YohAnna scenes in my story. xD

Suggestion, questions and comment are highly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Icequeen's Tragedy**  
**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the warm reviews! I'm very sorry if some of my tenses and words are wrong. Here is the chapter 8. Please enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_-+Anna's Day 2+- 8_

"If you'll excuse Tayuma-sensei, I'm going to find an extra chair at the other room." He then headed to the door and exited.  
The teacher automatically looked at me as to answer his inward question.

Seconds later, the boy called Asakura came with a chair on his hands.  
Then he walk towards the back and placed it there. He swipes the chair with his hands first before sitting. I saw him tilting his head towards me so I quickly faced our Teacher which already started the lesson.

With my heart still beating fast…

* * *

_Nd then next is YOU. Your task is very simple. :) I want you to be close with her. VERY CLOSE enough for her to reveal her secriest secrets. Then, bring her to the cafeteria.  
I EXPECT you with her in the CAF tomorrow, got it?_

* * *

ANNA'S POV

it was now Lunch break. I saw some of my classmates gather around as they show off their own lunch box with each other while some of them went out of the room.  
I sighed with relief when I noticed that one of the doppelganger with the girl-like hair joined the boy with blue hair and the boy with a weird spike.  
I ignored them as I attempt to grab my bag but a certain thought bugs me, suddenly

I actually forgot my lunch box. Sighing, I decided to stand and headed for the school Cafeteria but then, I stopped when a certain thought disturbed me for the second time.

Where the heck is the cafeteria?  
The school have various building scattered around the area which I couldn't distinguish the difference and I think that the cafeteria was located in one of those buildings.  
And one day wouldn't be enough if I will find it on my own. I glance behind me when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Ya." I saw my seatmate from my first class greeted me with a grin. I ignored her and remove her hands on my shoulder.  
Then I continued to walk away from her as I think of ways for me to find the location of the cafeteria.

"Wait for me, Anna-chan." I heard her voice screaming my name before I could notice that she was by my side already. I don't have any idea why is she still bothering me.

"Where 'you heading?" She asked me gleefully.

"None of your business."

"Nee, tell me Anna-chan and I'll guide you." She still insisted.

And I still ignore her. I couldn't understand why she acts friendly around me.  
I continued to walk away from her as I glance around the lobby just in case I could find a sign that will help me look for the direction of the cafeteria.

"A-are you heading to the c-cafeteria?" She asked suddenly with her voice full of doubt.

I stop and look at her. It was the chance for her to come near me.  
She smiled at me teasingly before speaking. "So, I was right."

I look away. Of course I wouldn't say that she's right. But since she knows where that stupid caf is, maybe, for once…

"Iku, Anna-chan." She said before grabbing my left hand. I twisted her hand on instinct and I heard her cried in pain.

"Lead." I said before I allowed her to be the guide.

I allowed her to accompany me for awhile. She isn't that bad.  
Well, besides the fact that she couldn't stop herself from babbling and telling stupid things that I couldn't even understand and never wanted to.  
And since she's at the act of saying stupid things, I already knew what RDOMB stands for.

"It's Rich Dirty Old Man Boyfriend, Anna-chan. don't you tell me you never heard of that." She said while laughing.  
I couldn't believe I actually allowed myself together with this blabber mouthed girl.

And after a long series of babbling, we've finally stop right in front of the white-colored building. I couldn't help but feel impressed with the enormous object standing right in front of us.  
The whole building was made of enormous glass that allows us to perceive the insides.

"Here we are." She said while grinning. She's right coz' there was a big sign at the side of the building that says "Shinra's Cafeteria."

The massive glass door opened automatically as we entered; greeting us by the cool temperature and students in every level.

The whole cafeteria's screaming in elegant and richness. As expected with the richest school in Japan.  
It was so wide that even extinct dinosaurs could even fit inside it. I know, I was exaggerating but that's what I am seeing now.

The inside of the cafeteria was covered in monochrome. They've made the simple black and white color turn out to be this sophisticated.  
The wall was painted in white and the line of foods was designed like buffet. It was like the largest restaurant that I ever saw except that their costumers were only mere students.

The brown girl walks towards the buffet, gesturing me to follow so I decided to go along.  
As we walk along, I saw her waving at a certain clique that turns out to be the long-haired boy together with his friends.  
I wonder where his other twin is. I rolled my eyes as I saw him wink.

As I continued to observe the place, I realized that it was a typical cafeteria every high school kids has.  
I could see every kind of cliques scattered everywhere; from popular and talented to nerdy, outcast and weird.  
I frown as I noticed a certain table that was filled of thick-covered books instead of foods. Haven't they heard about library in the first place?

And I soon realized that the playboy and his two _boy_friends were surrounded with dozen of girls and even some of the boys. So they're the popular idiots, eh?

"Anna-chan." The brown girl approached me. "Will you stay here for awhile?"

Before I could ever react, she already ran away and headed to a table with four girls and at the very right of the _idiots._ I rolled my eyes.  
So she already went to her clingy friends leaving me here alone at the corner. Like I care. I headed towards the buffet so that I could order for myself.

_Bring her to the cafeteria and give her the spiciest menu, our school Chef been boasting around for some time.  
I heard that it was spicier than Vindaloo and only with strong tongue could eat that stuff.  
Yuko tried eating that and she was like calling her mom for the entire time. ROFL. Anyway, GIVE HER THAT, OKAY?  
__I'm very sure she wouldn't dare show herself in front of everyone after eating it! =))_

NORMAL POV

"Anna-chan." Mia called the black-haired girl slowly.  
"Will you stay here for awhile?" She added before she heads to her cousin's table without waiting for her reply.

She proceeds toward them and as she paced closer, she was certain that Rumiko was giving her a 'good job' smirk. As well as her two other companions.

"I know you could do this, Mia." Rumiko stated. The two other girls looked at her with adoration.

She held her head high before responding. "Of course."

Then she looked back to where she last left Anna but she felt her head spinning in circles as she simply found an empty space.  
She nervously glances around the ample cafeteria until she finally sees her. She gestures a 'thumbs up' to them secretly before she headed towards Anna.

Anna headed to the buffet and let herself wait in line along with the other students. After standing about a moment, it was now her turn.

"Your order, please." The waitress said with her friendly expression.

She was about to state her order when someone dared to interrupt.

"Anna-chan!" The same girl with brown hair called. She sighed before looking at her coldly.

"I told you to wait for me." She said as she glares at the waitress suddenly. The waitress, on the other hand stared at her with confused eyes.

Anna simply ignores her and started stating her order again when Mia interrupted for the second time.

"You should stay there for awhile and I'll take care of our orders, neh?" She smiled sweetly before looking at the waitress.

On the other hand, Anna tries as hard as she could to prevent herself from strangling the odd girl.  
She could easily break the girl's neck in just a second if it wasn't for the fact that they were inside the school campus plus plenty of students would notice if ever she decided to do that.

Yet, she prayed for the high heavens to just give her enough patience to endure the nosy girl.  
She's the type of a person who didn't need anyone or especially someone who just sneak and pretends that they were actually friends, from the start.

She hates it, no doubt about it. But no one could ever blame her; she was just used being alone.  
She sighed before proceeding at the far corner of the buffet and waited for her food to come.

"One order of mushroom steak, please." Mia demanded the waitress, almost harshly.

The waitress could only comply before she started to prepare and offers her prefer food. "What else do you want, Kageri-san?"

"Hmm." She mumbled and puts her index finger just above her mouth like she was thinking. "I would like to order the chef's specialty." She added sweetly.

The student behind her looked at her suddenly; shock was written all over his face.  
The fellow waiter has the same reaction and looked at Mia uncertainly.

"C-chef's specialty?" The waitress asked her reluctantly.

"Yes." She said, almost proudly.

"A-are…are you s-sure?" The waitress still insisted.

"Why would I order something if I wasn't sure of it?" The waitress flinches as she snaps.

She gulped before speaking "O-one order of the chef's specialty coming up. Please wait for a moment until the chef finishes your order."

Mia finally left and approaches the girl with short black hair while on the other hand; the two waiters stare at the two girls with shock.

"Oh God, I never thought someone would still order that awful cuisine." The waiter whispered to his fellow waitress worriedly.

"You're right." The other one agreed. "I wo-

"Are you talking about my special dish behind my back?"

The two waiters froze the moment they heard, a tough demanding voice coming from their back. It was no other than…

"C... C-chef Amidamaru." The two of them sweat dropped nervously.

"Well?" The chef demanded.

"S-some…" The waiter gulped before he dares to continue. "Someone has ordered your special cuisine, chef."

"Really?" The Chef looked at them with glee as his mind wandered that someone has finally ordered his specialty for the last three years of working in Shinra.  
The two waiters heave a sigh of relief but they stiffened at the second time when the chef looks at them with doubt.

"Who ordered my specialty?" He demand with his brow furrowed.

The waitress pointed a certain girl together with the unfamiliar girl with black hair.

"The transferee?" The chef asked.

"N-no. The other one." The waiter corrected.

"Really?" The chef stared at the two girls with amusement on his eyes. The two waiters stare at him questionably.

Mia approaches Anna the moment she has finished ordering their food but she secretly gulps when she noticed the death glare Anna's giving her.  
The visible reason is that Mia's tray apparently has one dish placed on it.

Mia chuckled awkwardly. "I-I've ordered the chef's specialty for you Anna-chan. And they're preparing it right now."

Anna raises her right brow. "Is that so?"

She looked around nervously as she speaks. "It's the most delicious menu in Shinra! Students from other school even visit to try that…that special cuisine."

"What are you babbling about?" Anna called out before she starts to walk towards.

"N-nothing." She stammers. "Nee, let's eat with the others, Anna-chan." she said as she points the direction of Rumiko.

Anna stares at her coldly before continues to head forward. On the other hand, she looked at a certain place secretly.

_Pretend that you'll introduce her to us and Rea-chan will trip her secretly, of course. And that'll surely cause severe humiliation for her! XDD_

A girl with a long wavy hair smirked at her suddenly before moving her right foot high up without their victim noticing.  
Anna stops as she felt her right side vibrating. She grabs her phone placed inside her side pocket and pressed the end button without looking at the caller's name.  
She was absolutely sure that it was no other than her bothersome brother. She sighed and is about to put back the device when she suddenly heard a certain voice screaming someone's name.

"Miyaka!"

She immediately look in front of her and she was almost surprised as she saw the same girl who bothers her the entire time was about to fall; face first on the ground.  
Without thinking, she ran past the girl with a swift motion as she tries to catch the tray on her right hand along with the mushroom steak and immediately lifts her left foot to save Mia.

The whole cafeteria was filled of cheers and clamorous claps as they witnessed the agonizing scene like it was in slow motion.

"She's awesome!"

"Is she human? She's too fast!"

"What did she do? I didn't even saw what happened!"

Rumiko clenches her fist tightly as soon as she witnesses the surprising scene; making her blood boils more. Her moronic cousin was the only person good enough to be blame.  
If she wasn't stupid enough in the first place, her flawless plan would be screaming with her in triumph at this very moment. But instead, it was an epic fail!

She felt like her insides were moving in fury but it felt worse as she continuously hear the claps and praises towards Anna.  
She flips her long black hair behind and stares at the scene like she was not affected.

_I haven't even started my wrath, Anna. _She thought angrily.

In a very swift and almost impossible motion, Anna successfully saved the tray together with the mushroom steak as she tries to balance it with her right hand and luckily, Mia's face on her left foot.  
Mia's face successfully landed on her left shoes in time. Screams of praises was heard after the unexpected scene yet she frown as she notices some pervert guys are trying to take a glimpse on her skirt.  
She suddenly moved her left leg downwards, making the too-startled Mia to fall straight to the floor.

"Itai…" Mia managed to mumble before glancing up to Anna.

Anna's back is now facing her.

"Stand if you still have dignity left inside you." She stated before she walks toward a certain table as she slowly passes by with every students that greeted her still.

On the other hand, Mia rose suddenly, ignoring the weird stares of some of the students and followed Anna.

"Minna, this is Kyouyama Anna. She just transferred yesterday." Mia slowly introduced her with her own friends. Anna looks at them coldly but bows her head slightly for respect.

Rumiko, on the other hand stares at her cousin that says "Duh."

"What you did awhile ago was awesome, Anna-chan! How did you do that?" a girl with dark violet hair greeted her with a compliment but Rumiko nudges her roughly to shut up.  
The girl bowed.

"Aren't you going to sit?" The girl with purple hair asked them both.  
Mia flinches as she noticed it for the first time and complies. She gestures Anna to do the same. Anna complied without any words.

"Mia." She turns her head towards Rumiko as she heard her own name being called. Rumiko continued.  
"Haven't you ever thought that it's rude for Anna here to introduce her to us while you haven't even mentioned our names to her?

Mia stammers as she decided to introduce them to her. Mia glares at her cousin secretly.

"This is Arina-chan…" Mia started while gesturing her hands to the girl with curly purple hair. "-Kori-chan, and the girl in front of you is Rumiko."  
"My beautiful cousin." She finished. Rumiko rolled her eyes before shifting her eyes towards Anna. "NTMY."

Anna didn't answer but frowns unexpectedly. Rumiko doesn't even bother explaining as she continued to eat her own food.  
"S-she meant 'Nice to Meet You', Anna-chan." Mia answered instead as she noticed the confusion in Anna's face.

Rumiko glances at her for a second. "Seems like you and Anna-_chan_ were already _close _within a short time."

Mia glared at her cousin secretly as she saw the teasing look on her cousin's face before smiling sweetly. "Of course! Nee, Anna-chan?"  
She turned to face Anna but she almost gape in disbelief as she saw her playing with her own phone, never bother to agree with them.

Anna's table are composed of five girls including herself but she was the only who seems to be occupying herself with her phone though she was only scanning her phone for the reason that she could have died in boredom if she wouldn't occupy herself with something. The other girls already started eating while she, on the other hand, waits for her order to come. It wasn't exactly her who ordered it but the nosy brown girl apparently does it for the sake of her.  
She doesn't trust her instinct occasionally but she was sure enough she could smell something fishy. Or someone?...

She just needs to play along.

"Why didn't you order something?" Rumiko asked her while cutting her steak with her knife gracefully.

She simply looked at her emotionlessly.  
Rumiko tried as almightily not to frown in front of her. _What kind of girl this Anna is? She couldn't even smile. Too weird. Ugh._

Mia made a fake cough. "I ordered for her. But the waitress said that we have to wait for a moment until they finally finishes their… their s-special menu." She glances at her cousin secretly as she uttered the last two words.

Rumiko let out a hidden smirk before answering.  
"As far as I have known, the special curry of our school's chef is really hard to prepare and requires several unique spices that merely exists in some exotic places in the world… No wonder it's our school special dish."

"By the way…" Mia was about to speak but before she could ever finish her words, she noticed her cousin and the two girls were staring at a particular thing, literally stare.  
Same goes with the whole place as she hears nothing but her own heartbeat. She slowly gazes to where they're looking and suddenly froze as she saw a particularly huge man who's wearing a flawless white chef uniform; she was fully aware that the other students were actually surprised with what the chef was holding.

There, on his both hands laid a medium-sized tray containing a dark-red colored curry that could simply tell the spiciness with just smelling it.  
She glances at Anna secretly but she was busy still. Couldn't this girl even smell the curry?

After some several steps, the chef slowly stops right in front of Anna's table.  
The students seated at the adjacent-table covered their nose suddenly. However, Hao's group looked at them with amusement.

"Who do you think ordered it?" HoroHoro asked his two pals.

Tao Ren ignores him as he continued to eat his own food. Hao, on the other hand, was busy observing the new girl.

"HoroHoro-kun, I'm certain it was the new bish! I doubt she doesn't even know what she has ordered." A certain girl giggles after speaking.

"You're wrong! I am sure enough it was Rumiko!"A girl barged.

"You two are wrong, it's Mia!" Another girl barged in.

Hao's table eventually turns out like a debate fight with their topic as to who actually ordered the curry. HoroHoro tried enough to cool them down yet Hao didn't even care much.  
The girls suddenly stop as they heard a loud bam of a tray.

"I'm outta here." Ren simply said as he walks away.

"Ch-chotto!"

"Who among the five of you ordered this?" The chef asks them almost demandingly.

"Her." Rumiko pointed Anna who was now looking at the curry. She smirks secretly along with the three girls.

The chef simply nods and is about to put the cuisine on the table when Anna instinctively reaches out the tray with her both hands.  
The chef suddenly froze not only for the reason that a student actually helps him for the first time but he was stunned the moment he saw the girl's left wrist.

There he saw was a 3 point star but he was sure enough there were still more. That only means…  
The chefs moves his left foot backwards following his right foot then all of the crowd gape with shock as they witness another unexpected scene that eventually gain half of the student's interest.

The chef bows to Anna with respect!

Anna's face was filled of shock but recovered after a span of seconds as she slightly bowed towards the chef to return the respect.  
"Please enjoy your meal, little boss." He stated as he bows again before heading towards the kitchen.

Even Rumiko's face clearly describes amazement and shock. She clutches her hands unconsciously.

"Why did you b-bow, chef?" The waiter asked as the chef passes by. The other waiter nodded in agreement.

The chef simply answered them with a smile before passing them.

"Do you think we should bow too?" The waitress whispered.  
"I think so, I mean, the chef actually bows! Maybe she's a daughter of one of our bosses here." The waiter answered.

After several minutes of waiting, Anna's now observing her own dish. Even the smell of the food could give you the impression that it was indeed spicy.  
The four remaining girls tried as hard as they can to hang on with the smell.

She slowly grabs the disposable chopsticks and pulls it apart.  
She was about to dip it into the curry when she noticed something weird.

She tried glancing around and she was right. The whole cafeteria's attention was now with her.  
She could even notice some of them were holding their nostrils. She just ignored them and starts to duck slowly the utensil into the curry.

The attention of the whole cafeteria's attention's fully with her from the moment she dips her chopsticks into the curry and move her mouth open until she finally tasted the dish.  
They were obviously waiting for the girl's reaction like the last time when someone had the guts to order it and ends with an entirely sore mouth.

They waited, but there was none.

They were more of surprised as they saw her attempting to have a second taste until she finishes the dish without anything left.  
The whole cafeteria stared at her, shocked for the third time on the same day.

On the other hand, Rumiko stared at the girl across her with her eyes almost popping out. Her second plan didn't work over again.

"She's too awesome! I love her already!"

"And here I thought you never liked her, idiot?"

"Shut it, Hao."

Rumiko glances at her left secretly and saw that her ex-boyfriend was looking at Anna with admiration. She hates it! That's when she thought of another plan.  
Arina glances at her unconsciously but her eyes went straight at her lap as she noticed her hands shaking uncontrollably. She frowns.

_If that bish finished it, what more than I am? _

Just then, the two waiters rushed towards their table and bowed at Anna with respect. She simply ignored them as she wipes her mouth with a clean cloth.  
The waiters are about to head to their place when someone calls one of them. The waitress looks at Rumiko questionably.

"I would like to follow-up an order."

"E-eh?" The waitress stares at her dumbly.

She purses her mouth. "I want four orders of the special dish."

She expressed the words good enough to be heard by Hao's group. She glances at him secretly and saw that he was staring at her weirdly. She smirked evilly.  
She will prove herself to everyone inside the cafeteria especially to Hao that she could also finish the special dish without a trace.

"Are you going to eat that all?" Kori nudges her as she whispered secretly.

"Of course not!" She whispered back. "You three are going to join me."

"WHAT!" The three girls including her cousin gasp in unison.

"Four orders of the special dish coming up. This may take time for awhile, so please wait for it patiently." The two waiters bow as they head towards the kitchen.

* * *

-TBC- Stupiak KittyLongest chapter so far, I like how my story goes. Hihi. :p

Comments, Suggestions and Questions are highly accepted.  
Sorry for making Amidamaru their chef. I also have hard times thinking if he's the right one to be the chef or what. XD

Thanks thanks for the nice nice reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ice****Queen's Tragedy**  
**By**: Stupiak Kitty 

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to say my sincerest apologies for not updating my story for the whole –I think- year. .  
My reason was written in the A/N section of the other story that I recently made. (The Unexpected Scene)  
But as I have promised, I will finish this as long as I can. I want to see how my story goes too. Hehe.  
I re-edited the story a bit so some of the scenes that I have written these past chapters will be deleted. [Or not be considered.]  
Oh, and I also apologize if my chapter 8 is in italics. I don't have enough time to edit. x[

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King or any objects that I used… But I do own my imagination. XD

**Summary:** Asakura Yoh, one of the popular kids at school finds himself involve by the new transfer student's life especially when he and his brother  
accidentally discovers her deepest secret no one should ever know. Will he risk his life saving her even if it means sacrificing their safety?

This is the long-awaited chapter of The Ice Queen's Tragedy. Enjoy reading plox!

**P.S:** I finally found the right summary for my story! :D

-nineo9-

"Who among the five of you ordered this?" The chef asks them almost demandingly.

"Her." Rumiko pointed Anna who was now looking at the curry. She smirks secretly along with the three girls.

The chef simply nods and is about to put the cuisine on the table when Anna instinctively reaches out the tray with her both hands.  
The chef suddenly froze not only for the reason that a student actually helps him for the first time but he was stunned the moment he saw the girl's left wrist.

There he saw was a 3 point star but he was sure enough there were still more. That only means…  
The chefs moves his left foot backwards following his right foot then all of the crowd gape with shock as they witness another unexpected scene that eventually gain half of the student's interest.

The chef bows to Anna with respect!

Anna's face was filled of shock but recovered after a span of seconds as she slightly bowed towards the chef to return the respect.  
"Please enjoy your meal, little boss." He stated as he bows again before heading towards the kitchen.

Even Rumiko's face clearly describes amazement and shock. She clutches her hands unconsciously.

"Why did you b-bow, chef?" The waiter asked as the chef passes by. The other waiter nodded in agreement.

The chef simply answered them with a smile before passing them.

"Do you think we should bow too?" The waitress whispered.  
"I think so, I mean, the chef actually bows! Maybe she's a daughter of one of our bosses here." The waiter answered.

After several minutes of waiting, Anna's now observing her own dish. Even the smell of the food could give you the impression that it was indeed spicy.  
The four remaining girls tried as hard as they can to hang on with the smell.

She slowly grabs the disposable chopsticks and pulls it apart.  
She was about to dip it into the curry when she noticed something weird.

She tried glancing around and she was right. The whole cafeteria's attention was now with her.  
She could even notice some of them were holding their nostrils. She just ignored them and starts to duck slowly the utensil into the curry.

The attention of the whole cafeteria's attention's fully with her from the moment she dips her chopsticks into the curry and move her mouth open until she finally tasted the dish.  
They were obviously waiting for the girl's reaction like the last time when someone had the guts to order it and ends with an entirely sore mouth.

They waited, but there was none.

They were more of surprised as they saw her attempting to have a second taste until she finishes the dish without anything left.  
The whole cafeteria stared at her, shocked for the third time on the same day.

On the other hand, Rumiko stared at the girl across her with her eyes almost popping out. Her second plan didn't work over again.

"She's too awesome! I love her already!"

"And here I thought you never liked her, idiot?"

"Shut it, Hao."

Rumiko glances at her left secretly and saw that her ex-boyfriend was looking at Anna with admiration. She hates it! That's when she thought of another plan.  
Arina glances at her unconsciously but her eyes went straight at her lap as she noticed her hands shaking uncontrollably. She frowns.

_If that bish finished it, what more than I am? _

Just then, the two waiters rushed towards their table and bowed at Anna with respect. She simply ignored them as she wipes her mouth with a clean cloth.  
The waiters are about to head to their place when someone calls one of them. The waitress looks at Rumiko questionably.

"I would like to follow-up an order."

"E-eh?" The waitress stares at her dumbly.

She purses her mouth. "I want four orders of the special dish."

She expressed the words good enough to be heard by Hao's group. She glances at him secretly and saw that he was staring at her weirdly. She smirked evilly.  
She will prove herself to everyone inside the cafeteria especially to Hao that she could also finish the special dish without a trace.

"Say, Rumiko." The girl besides her said hesitantly. She swallows an imaginary lump on her throat before continuing on what she was trying to say.  
"Are you going to eat that all?" Kori nudges her as she whispered secretly.

"Of course not! Are you crazy? How am I supposed to eat all that stuffs?" She whispered back. "You three are going to join me."

"WHAT!" The three girls including her cousin gasp in unison.

"Four orders of the special dish coming up. This may take time so please wait for it patiently." The two waiters bow as they head towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile;

Unknowingly with them who are now currently trying hard not to cry as they finally knew the true taste of the Chef's specialty, Anna's now heading outside of the cafeteria-ignoring the curious stares of the students who clearly witnessed what she had done awhile ago. She doesn't want to waste her time seeing the other girls tasting the dish since she clearly knew what will happen ahead.

Given that she actually went to the refectory with Mia, she was aware that she will be having a hard time knowing the right directions towards their classroom since her new school looks like a day wouldn't be enough to explore the whole campus. She looked at her watch. She still has fifteen minutes left to identify the right path towards their room.

She chose to pace down towards the ample lobby that she last remembered walking through.  
Lunch break is not yet over so there were only small numbers of students scattered around the hall.

As she walks, she suddenly noticed the large bulletin full of school council notes and all kinds of trophy that the school has collected all over the years.  
She stopped when she finally reached the end of the lobby. She frowns when she realized that it was not the right way to her classroom.

But Anna was still satisfied since she discovered the way through their ample football field placed at the center of the area.  
She could also see a large dome that says "Shinra's Cover Court" not so far away from the field. She also noticed that the back of the cafeteria is just across it.

Her eyes simply wander around the open place when she suddenly hit upon a park-like area on her very right side.  
There are many different kinds and sizes of trees scattered around the place.

She thought of leaving the area as soon as possible but the peacefulness and calmness of the place tempted her to explore it even for a second.  
She easily gave in to the temptation since nature gives her peace of mind.

She walked past the small "Shinra's Garden" sign and went through the open gate to walk around.  
She approached a certain tree the moment she felt the need to sit.

Anna pulled out a white neckerchief and placed it at the grassy ground to be her temporary seat. She sighed deeply.  
She suddenly thought of her current situation that she has in; from the stupid rumors to the nasty pranks. She obviously knew that there will be more unbelievable stories and prank will continue to spread at some point but she can't help but finds it amusing that someone has finally treated her like a normal high school student. It was totally new for her since no one ever tried playing prank or even dared talking with her in her previous school.

Anna actually came from Seido high but she first studied in England when she was in grade school. Although, she basically resumed her schooling back in Japan.  
Seido High is popular by its uniquely hard-to-reach standards and kids with superior intellectual ability were only able to enroll from the school. Some of them were even scholars. This school is totally different from her current which is obviously well-known for students who could leisurely spend thousands of cash just to be part of it.  
Even the atmosphere of the school simply spells vast wealth. It was almost the same like how she had remembered when she was still studying in a foreign country.

Yet, Seido is still spotted as the most popular school in Japan along with Shinra Private Academy.

She recalled her days from Seido High where most of her schoolmates generally describe her as weirdo because of her cold and unspoken personality plus she casually excels in almost all of the activities in their school, not to mention academics. And given to the fact that every single one of the students is highly exceptional, she simply surpasses all of them without any difficulties.

She was always the representative of the school whenever they held competition in all of the school around Japan.  
She was once champion in one of a whiz kid competition in mathematics category that was held in the Philippines. She's also active in the field of swimming, archery and all of the Japanese Martial Arts available in her school since she already gained the prominent title of a black belter since she was a four.

She was always constant in all of her field and about to be designated as the most cerebral student all throughout if only she didn't switch school...  
Maybe that was the reason why nobody wants to befriend her since they were obviously aware of Anna's intellectual and obviously, physical strength.

Furthermore, that's her very reason why she never had someone that she could freely call as her friends in her entire life.  
No wonder, she's not comfortable talking to anyone expect with her families and relatives.

But Anna absolutely knew that she has to change herself and all the things that she had used to.  
That's the simple task that her brothers had stated. In fact, they unexpectedly gave an important obligation to change her whole self including her appearance and name for some reasons that she couldn't understand much. All that she could understand is that her father was the godfather of one of the notorious Yakuza all over Japan and that's the very reason of her parent's death. She suddenly glares at nobody as she clenches her fist. She never knew her real family background until that night…

She closed her eyes and concentrate with the peaceful surroundings.  
She wanted to forget it and move on. She doesn't want it to bear inside her mind or she wouldn't control the tears she has been holding back for all the years.

Anna slowly opens her eyes as soon as she felt calmness within her body.  
Yes, she badly needs this unexpected transformation to forget her tragic past for the mean time.

And it's actually happening now…

She must act contrary to what she was used to in her previous school. She just needed to play along with the students.  
But remembering the scene that she did awhile ago inside the cafeteria, she knew it would be difficult for her to ignore her alertness.  
That's when she suddenly thought of her school dilemma again.

Even if she finds her situation a bit funny, she has no idea why someone really tries to make an effort to embarrass her in front of everyone.  
There is only one individual who she knew is capable of doing this deed to her.

A sudden thought comes out from her mind where she could almost imagine the expression on Rumiko's group the moment they tasted the Chef's specialty based on their screams that she'd heard when she was about to depart from the cafeteria.

Anna suddenly moved her hands up to her lips.  
The strong flavor of the dish still remains in her mouth. Another thought came out from her mind.

The flavor was so familiar that a sudden nostalgic feeling made the corner of her eyes stings as similar as what she was feeling inside her chest. She heaves a deep sigh to prevent her tear duct for producing unwanted tears. She always tries her best to neglect her tragic past but tasting the familiar dish made her uneasy mind meander from her unfortunate past.

Flashback – eleven years ago at Komori Hotels and Casino:

"Anna-Chan, what do you want to eat for your dinner tonight?" A man with his mid-thirties asked his five year old daughter sweetly.  
They were currently having a family dinner in one of the famous hotel in Japan that is distinctly own by them.  
They were eating on top of the building were only VIP's are allowed.

A five year old girl with a notable golden hair points at a certain food that was placed at the center of the table, ignoring the menu that her father allowed her to look at.  
Her three brothers look at her with shock; their parents emitted an impressed laugh while the little girl glances at her brothers innocently.

Her brothers were really astounded since she was actually pointing at a certain dish that anyone could already estimate the flavor just by smelling it, but it was not an ordinary dish that any person could actually eat since it was made by their own chef just for their family particularly the notorious Yakuza clan that was solely supervised by their father. The special dish is dedicated to the Kurozawa clan and only the colleagues could recognize and identify the spicy dish since it has been a tradition to welcome every new comer by forcing them to finish it whole.

So the confidential matter behind the dish has always been a top secret and restricted only for them.  
But Anna doesn't have to know the whole situation just yet…

Their father was about to call the attention of the waiter when her older brother interrupted.  
"You're allowing her to eat this…" He gestures the food as he stares at their father with a "you're kidding me" look.

"What's wrong with that, Marco..."  
"…You should be glad that Anna here is already eager to try our traditional dish unlike the three of you." The older man glances at his three sons with a significant look.

Ryu scratches the back of his head with embarrassment while the other one smiled shyly. Their mother simply breaks into a smile.

Marco grimaced on the other hand.  
"Whatever you want to say, Father but I'm still standing with my own decision. You shouldn't let this little girl munch through this…this highly seasoned dish!"

Anna frowns at her brother as if she could understand him while Marco continues.  
"The outcome of our first taste of this dish has always been glued on my mind. And I don't want to recall it ever again…" Their chef casually named it as "Sweet Memory" regardless of its real taste; simply because it gives you memory that you wouldn't forget in your entire life.  
"And I was already fourteen at that time… Then you're simply allowing her to eat this in spite of her age!" He added, almost screaming.

"Marco…" Her mother chided softly.

The older man sighed. "Then I'll ban her from eating it just for now, Marco…"  
then he looked at his daughter. "…If only she agrees."

Marco's face was filled of utter surprised. Their mother simply smirk, she knew her husband too well.  
"So, Anna-chan…" She started with a sweet voice, ignoring the frown of her oldest son while her two remaining sons looked at them amusingly.  
"Do you really want to eat the food that we're eating?"

"Uhn." The girl simply nods her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhn." Then she smiled.

The older lady glances at Marco before grinning. "You heard her."

He simply sighed with defeat. He basically knew that he will never win anyways.

However, Mr. Kurozawa started gesturing the chef to get more dishes which is currently standing beside their table together with the several bodyguards.  
A man with its late-twenties immediately complied. Minutes after, the chef is now approaching them while pushing a cart that contains the food that they ordered.

Their godfather signals him to place it in front of his blonde daughter who is now patiently waiting for her meal. The chef simply acted upon the orders.  
He gently putted the dish in front of her while Anna grabs her chopsticks right away. "Careful Anna-Chan, it's still hot." Her mother sweetly said.

The chef smiled slightly before bowing. "Eat well, sir."

"Thank you, Amidamaru." He responded.

The five of them were observing Anna intently the moment she moved the chopsticks inside her mouth until its tip finally disappeared into her mouth.  
Marco almost panicked when he saw Anna's eyes became wet. But seeing Anna's smile as she dips the chopsticks again made his mind fell with ease until she finally finished the whole dish without crying.

"H-how was it, Anna-chan?" The mother asked after a moments.

Anna smiled before retorting. "Okawari..."

All of them emitted a jovial laugh while Marco sighs with relief before giving out a proud smile.

End of flashback

An ear-splitting ring of a bell made her active mind came back to the present.  
She slowly stares at the peaceful clouds before sighing. Oh, how she misses the great time where they were still complete and happy.  
Anna's mind suddenly harks back to her past. Their family's tragic secret was the only reason why she can never hear the blissful laughter of her parents.

Instead of being miserable by her parent's loss, she quickly stood; brushing away the invisible dirt on her skirt as she decided to keep her mind busy from indicating the right past towards their room before she could be consider as late. Anna made her last look at the area where she last seated before pacing back on the way to the familiar lobby that she had walked through awhile ago.

The lobby was now full of students unlike before so she decided to walk faster but a certain boy who walked opposing to her accidentally knocks her off making her whole system wide-awake.

She glares at the boy with unusual gravity-defying one spike but he simply stares at her, slowly brushing his left shoulder before he continued to pace down without apologizing.

_What an arrogant bastard_. She thought before taking up her steps as well.

Tao Ren was almost surprised when he bumped into a certain person unintentionally.  
But he was more surprised the moment he recognized the person's face. It was not typical for him to utter an apology so he simply stared at her.

He immediately saw her usual glare so he decided to ignore it and continued to walk.  
He was actually afraid of what will take place if ever he opts to express his apology to Anna since he accidently saw her in the act of slapping Hao. He has no plan of having a record of his first slap with a girl which he wasn't even familiar with. And he knew that Anna's strength is not ordinary based on Hao's reaction towards her slap a day ago and the scene that she did moments ago.

He suddenly stopped as he reached his destination. He stayed still in front of a certain tree.  
He heaves a deep sigh. Tao Ren simply has no idea as to why his feet actually directed him to this almost-eerie place.

The simple reason that he could think of was actually obvious.  
Needless to say, he was really pissed off by the fan girls surrounding their table every time lunch break starts off.

And he couldn't imagine that he was already bearing this such dilemma for the whole… let's say, high school life?  
Ren is not the typical boy who gets pleasure just by being bounded by tons of girls unlike his two of his three close friends, hiding their names by HoroHoro and Hao.

It's not like he was gay (which Hao actually teases him often.) but he doesn't find girls attractive, especially when they talk too much. He actually finds them too irksome. In fact, his sister was the only woman that he could recognize as "attractive"… Besides from his mother, of course.

Continuing to his actual reason why he was here, he quickly decided to leave them inside the refectory as soon as he could still control his temper and went to their next class ahead (Geometry) but their sensei (as always) made a note that he will be gone for this day and simply assigned somebody to direct the seat work right away.  
So he chose to go and see Yoh since their classroom is currently crammed with obsessed fan-girls.

Ren slowly looks up at a certain tree, shielding his eyes from the piercing sun and with his natural deep voice, he called…

"Yoh, how long are you going to take slacking up there, or do you want me to slice this precious lair of yours?"

It didn't take long enough until Yoh finally hops down from the tree. He simply yawns, stretching his left hands cheerfully before greeting him.  
"Yaa, Ren! It's a surprise to see you here."

Ren grimaced as he observes his friend cleaning up the back-part of his pants. "Well, you should thank those raucous girls for forcing me to be at this point."

Yoh simply looks at him before grinning. "What's new with that?"  
He truly knew what his friends means. That was actually his reason why he never spends his lunch break in the cafeteria.

He always had a hard time concentrating with his eating whenever he was inside the school cafeteria.  
Girls with every level simply gather around them, asking never-ending stuffs about their everyday life.

He could almost think that they were actually paparazzi disguised as student. And since Hao and Yoh are the sons of the school's president, they were automatically renowned as the "school's celebrities" more to the point that they actually looked like celeb.

But even if Yoh is considered as the "Popular" kid in school alongside with his friends, he never enjoyed the company of others... Especially girls.  
He's actually shy when it comes to girls. His mind goes blank whenever a certain girl attempts to have a conversation with him.  
It's worse than standing at the back of their classroom for two whole hours.

So he would simply choose to be with his friends than to go along with a bunch of cute-looking girls.  
If it wasn't rude to ask them to leave, he would already asked them but he knew his brother loves this sort of attention so he settle on having his lunch break silent as possible and that was when he discovered this quiet, little place not far away from the cafeteria. It almost looks like enchanted but he thought that it's much safer than the "paparazzi" girls.

Ren glares at the tree before responding. "They simply talk and argue more than before, which…"

"Which is not new, by the way." Yoh continued.

"Which is new…" Ren simply ignores him, making an emphasis to the last word as he continued. "…from the time when that transferee girl made a scene."

A certain word that his friend simply stated made Yoh's heart beats rapidly. He has no clue why but he decided to act as if it was just nothing.  
"W-what about A-n… the scene?"

Ren made a gesture on his face before responding.  
"It's really weird to put it in words but to say it simply; she actually ate the chef's so called "Special Dish"…"  
Yoh's mouth suddenly formed an "o" while Ren continues.

"…But, what's more surprising was she just didn't consume it, she finished it without any trace."

The shape of his mouth became bigger together with his widen eyes. He was really speechless that Anna actually dared to eat the school's most spicy dish.  
He couldn't help but to feel an utter concern. The dish is extremely notorious with its surprisingly spicy taste that anyone who already dared to taste it has the same constant statement: Horrible.

There was in fact a time when their first Geometry teacher took a crack to taste it, telling that she was an aficionado with eating spicy foods and she'd eaten the India's spiciest dish called Vindaloo countless times before but she immediately backed out the moment she made her first bite with the dish.

Students that witnessed it made her an instant laughing stock of the whole campus; others actually had a nerve to post a stolen picture of her-in-the-act-of-gagging up the dish. Other students concluded that it was the main reason why Kuronuma-san resigned all of a sudden without any reasons.

But Yoh felt relieved when Ren immediately mentioned that Anna was absolutely fine.  
He silently wondered how she could eat a dish that all of the students-even teachers inside their campus obviously try to steer clear of the dish. Maybe she doesn't want to be laughed off by the students so she tried her best to clear it off. But he knew it was hard to bear it longer especially when she finished it all.

Yoh isn't aware that his curiosity to Anna was already stimulating…

Ren made a "Tsk" sound before rolling his eyes like he realized something. Yoh suddenly glances to his friend.  
"God, those loud-mouthed girls have fully passed their sickness on me."

"Don't be too harsh with them, Ren." He replied before chuckling, trying his best to impede all of his thoughts about Anna.

Ren made another "Tsk" while Yoh simply moved his head side wards.

"Oh." Ren stated suddenly, Yoh on the other hand stares at him. "Speaking of the devil, I saw her walking around here not too long ago."

Yoh's heart started to beat faster the second time around. He acted again. "M-maybe she was trying to find the right way to our r-room?"

"Perhaps…" Ren answered with a shrug.

"Did you try to help her, Ren?"

Ren blushes out of the sudden. "W-why would I try to help her with her own problem, kisama!"

Chuckling, Yoh softly pats Ren's back. "Sorry I forgot. You're on the same boat with me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ren stated awkwardly.

Yoh simply grin. "By the way, did our Geometry teacher take his day-off again?"

Ren nodded the moment he regained his composure. "What's new with that?"

"Figures." Yoh simply said.

Inside the Kitchen (Cafeteria):

It was almost 5pm so the kitchen at the back side of the cafeteria is not in a busy-mode.  
There were still a little amount of students emerging inside the cafeteria but it was not as crowded as the crucial time like lunch so the employees and other staffs always have an extra time to chit-chat. Some of them were already setting aside the food which has not been ordered.

"A-anou…" a certain waiter approaches their head chief carefully. He, on the other hand simply stares at his employee.

"A-ahhh…" The waiter utters nervously before he could speak normally. "W-where will I put this left-over?"  
He was pointing at the buffet which is still full of spare foods.

"Do what you want." Amidamaru simply stated. His entire workers stare at him out of a sudden.  
He was currently busy calculating the money that they have earned for this day but there's something weird with him today. They knew their chef is naturally weird but there was something weirder about him the moment the same weird scene happened not too long ago.

Because instead of holding the calculator to estimate the funds that they've earned, he's now currently tapping his pen on the table, his left hand is resting below his chin while staring at the refrigerator intently like he was thinking something grave and serious like…

His entire employees glance at each other significantly as if their ideas about him are completely the same.

Is their chef already in love?

Yay! Chapter 9 is finished. Reviews are highly welcome.


	10. Escape

**The Ice Queen's Tragedy  
By: **Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking right now. And I can say that: No. You are not dreaming. And no. Your mind is not playing tricks with you now. Your mind and eyes are in perfect condition. I updated The Ice Queen's Tragedy! Hooray! Wait, anyone here still reading YohxAnna FF up to now?

As some of you might be curious about Stupiak Kitty's whereabouts, I'll tell you some info. She's still alive, don't worry. Lol. I spend my time reading Dragon Age fics in FF, while I write stories in wattpad. Now, I'm writing fanfics in SK again. ^^

**Warning:** I'm sorry if Hao is OOC. I can't help it. XD

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVEN IF IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE YOU POSTED IT. THE OTHERS WHO IS STILL ACTIVE IN READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWED, THIS IS FOR YOU!

Since I updated the last chapter of this story way way back early 2012, you might have forgotten the events that occurred in the last chapters.

So I'll give you a recap.

* * *

_"Who among the five of you ordered this?" The chef asks them almost demandingly._

_"Her." Rumiko pointed Anna who was now looking at the curry. She smirks secretly along with the three girls._

_The chef suddenly froze not only for the reason that a student actually helps him for the first time but he was stunned the moment he saw the girl's left wrist._

_The chef bows to Anna with respect!_

_Rumiko purses her mouth. "I want four orders of the special dish."_

_Anna approached a certain tree the moment she felt the need to sit._

Anna pulled out a white neckerchief and placed it at the grassy ground to be her temporary seat. She sighed deeply.

_Anna suddenly moved her hands up to her lips.  
The strong flavor of the dish still remains in her mouth. Another thought came out from her mind. _

_An ear-splitting ring of a bell made her active mind came back to the present.  
_

_The lobby was now full of students unlike before so she decided to walk faster but a certain boy who walked opposing to her accidentally knocks her off making her whole system wide-awake._

_She glares at the boy with unusual gravity-defying one spike but he simply stares at her, slowly brushing his left shoulder before he continued to pace down without apologizing._

_What an arrogant bastard. She thought before taking up her steps as well._

_Tao Ren was almost surprised when he bumped into a certain person unintentionally. It was not typical for him to utter an apology so he simply stared at her. _

_He suddenly stopped as he reached his destination. He stayed still in front of a certain tree._

_"Yoh, how long are you going to take slacking up there, or do you want me to slice this precious lair of yours?"_

* * *

_-+Escape+- _10

Inside the Kitchen (Cafeteria):

It was almost 5pm so the kitchen at the back side of the cafeteria is not in a busy-mode.  
There were still a little amount of students emerging inside the cafeteria but it was not as crowded as the crucial time like lunch so the employees and other staffs always have an extra time to chit-chat. Some of them were already setting aside the food which has not been ordered.

"A-anou…" a certain waiter approaches their head chief carefully. He, on the other hand simply stares at his employee.

"A-ahhh…" The waiter utters nervously before he could speak normally. "W-where will I put this left-over?" He was pointing at the buffet which is still full of spare foods.

"Do what you want." Amidamaru simply stated. His entire workers stare at him out of a sudden.

He was currently busy calculating the money that they have earned for this day but there's something weird with him today.

They knew their chef is naturally weird but there was something weirder about him the moment the same weird scene happened not too long ago.

Because instead of holding the calculator to estimate the funds that they've earned, he's now currently tapping his pen on the table, his left hand is resting below his chin while staring at the refrigerator intently like he was thinking something grave and serious like…

His entire employees glance at each other significantly as if their ideas about him are completely the same.

Is their chef already in love?

On the other hand, Amidamaru was fully aware of all of his employee's stares. He could almost guess the idea that has been running inside their heads that he felt the desire to kick their butts off. But he simply ignored it.

He doesn't have the mood to joke around especially when he suddenly catches sight of an uncommon scene. In point of fact, his entire employee was partially correct.

He was actually thinking about the transferee girl but he was not attracted with her emotionally or physically. He has no plans of becoming pedophile for Great Spirits sake! He was more engrossed of what he just saw with her left wrist.

"Chef Amidamaru, we're already done." A certain waiter cuts his thoughts out of the sudden.

"It's best if all of you should go and leave this thing to me." He said as he continued to do his job.

All of them suddenly stare at him. It's not usual for him to let them go ahead of him.

"What?" Their chef simply stares at them as well. "Walk off."

They simply agreed and move towards the exit door without any words.

Amidamaru glances at the door, let go of the pen and the calculator and sighed deeply.

He first glances around the kitchen area, making sure there were no other people except for himself.

As soon as he made sure that he was absolutely alone, he lifted the sleeves of his chef uniform slowly, revealing a small sized tattoo resembling a star. He owns a five-pointed tip-a complete image of a star.

His curiosity towards the girl grows stronger as the moment passes by. He already knew that the transferee girl is extra ordinary; From the time when she simply finished his special dish without having a swelling-mouth, the movement that she possessed when she saved her friend from the out-of-the-blue scene inside the cafeteria, and the certain sign that she also has.

A person with a rare tattoo mark on his left wrist has been considered an exceptional people especially among them.

Because the sign that he accidentally saw on her wrist… is the exclusive tattoo that a lone member of Kurozawa clan could exclusively possessed.

But the thing that gains his curiosity the most was the number of points she actually has.

Amidamaru simply sneak a quick look on the girl's left wrist but he was sure that she possesses more than three points of star.

Gaining a two or more points within the Kurozawa clan is too hard to achieve especially when a certain affiliate begins with a sole point. Having more than a few point means that you've been serving the clan for more years, or you've gained their trust enough for them to award you a point.

Therefore, the only method for her to gain a high-status point of star was that she's basically the descendant of a member with the same points.

It was actually the simple rule in Kurozawa.

Or maybe, there's a high chance that she's the sole heiress of their late godfather…

He shook his head. He knew it's too impossible since as long as he remembered, the heiress had this notable color of hair and their hometown is too far away from Funbari.

Amidamaru already deserted his work inside the Kurozawa's mansion as the exclusive chef many years ago and decided to live and have a small business outside the Kurozawa's locale. Since he was a high-class chef, the obvious business that he settled on doing was to build a formal restaurant.

The fancy bistro that he managed to built has been successful through the years until Asakura Yohmei have discovered him and immediately made an open-invitation to be the head-chef of the exclusive school that the old man actually own. Since then, he was now fully committed inside the school's cafeteria and asked a favor to his childhood friend, Mosuke to take over his restaurant. He never forgets to visit it every so often.

Even though he was now living peacefully and successful on his field, he never disregards the people that he treated him as their real family. He will never possess the tattoo with high five point rank if they haven't tested his loyalty to the clan. He was already working inside the Kurozawa mansion when he was eighteen years old.

It's been twenty two years since then. He thought.

Perhaps this is the best moment to use his special duty within the Kurozawa clan.

* * *

**MEANINGS ABOUT EACH POINTS OF THE SEVEN POINT STAR TATTOO OF KUROZAWA:**

**MEMBERS WITH:**

**1 – **Have passed the usual hazing. (Including the ritual eating of 'The Sweet Memory')

**2 – **Served the clan for years. Proved their loyalty. Underlings of members with 3-points.

**3 -** Successful on their field. E.g businessman, mayor, public figure, entrepreneur

**4 – **President, Governor and other high official, famous enough to earn the points.

**5 – **A special point where chosen members were only allowed to obtain this. Reserved only for spies and assassins. Only with higher points know them personally.

**6 - ** Elder and counsellors of the clan.

**7 –** Only the godfather and his family own this point.

* * *

"Okay, Class," Their Language Teacher began. "All you have to do is to memorize the story and we will have oral recitation tomorrow. Don't forget that we must use English language since I am an English teacher and you are attending my English Class. Are we all clear? Any questions? Anyone?"

Nobody reacted.

"Well then, class diss—"

Before the teacher could finish his words, the bell rang. All of his students stood up and went to their respective groups. She noticed the boy named Yoh with his groupies – she looked away when he was about to look at her.

Since she was now used with the scene, she just packed her things and was about to go when an arm on her desk stopped her from doing so.

She looked up and saw one of the doppelgangers with girly hair smiled at her. She raised a brow.

"Why isn't it the Ice Queen," Hao said. "Care if you spend your time with me today?"

She ignored him and the obvious glaring girls behind Hao and walked, though she could feel him tugging behind her. She sighed in frustration and walked faster.

"Didn't you know that you're wasting the privilege to spend your time with me?"

She heard him say. She was now on the pathway so his voice echoed along. She could also notice the scattered stares given by the students on the hallway. She continued to walk faster.

"Have you ever thought, even for just a second, just how lucky you are comparing to those girls who wanted to have me by their side?"

He continued, he was practically shouting on the hallway that her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Didn't he have any dignity or even ego inside him? She was the one who was more embarrassed than him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear his voice after awhile.

She moved and almost flinched the moment she felt a hand on her shoulders. With a reflex reaction, she twisted the hand of whoever touched her. The person yelped and groans in pain and her eyes widened the moment she recognized the person.

She flinched away as though Hao's hand was in fire. Anna was not sure whether to apologize or not, seeming that he was obviously in pain – seeing the wince on his face, and the glares and the chinwags of students around them. The first thing that came into her mind was to bow in apology before practically running away.

It was the only thing that came into mind to escape the increasing crowd.

X

The moment she was outside the school, she could already sense her guards. She kept her mouth in a thin line. She was overly frustrated within these past days, now her guards would increase her annoyance. She decided to call Ryu with that, since she knew that Marco wouldn't allow her to be with herself let alone decrease her excess guards.

She called him, but he didn't answer.

_Perhaps he's busy. _Anna thought.

The edge of her lips tugged up the moment she saw the contour of her apartment. There's no need to ride expensive cars just like the other students in Shinra since her apartment was just around three blocks away. Though, she could hear some rumors about her telling that she's forever broke.

As if she cared.

She was about to took a step on the stairs when she stopped, looking behind to see her bodyguards looking back at her. They froze the moment they saw her usual glare and excused themselves.

She sighed before proceeding.

Anna was on the last step when she stopped again. She noticed the three girls - who she remembered were the one who bumped into her - were standing in front of her apartment's door.

She frowned with that, especially when the girl with orange hair began knocking.

Why in the Great Spirit's name are they knocking if they know that she was currently studying in Shinra Private Academy?

She cleared her throat, making the three of them stilled before looking at her.

She just stared at them in question, while the orange-haired girl smiled awkwardly. The tall woman just looked at her and the pigtailed girl was playing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked after awhile, she was tired of waiting to explain their actions.

"K-knocking?" The orange-girl said. The tall woman smacked her on the head.

She just cocked a brow. Her temper is reaching its finish line.

"E-err…" The orange-girl went on while rubbing the bump on her head. "We just wanted to meet your sister, is all."

_Sister? _"W-what are you talking about?"

"She's talking about the blonde girl that she once saw inside your flat," The woman with deep blue hair interjected. "She wanted to apologize with her actions yesterday, and the only thing that came into her dumb mind was to meet your sister and let her pass the message to you. This kid got scared shitless of you."

"K-kanna-chan! What's with the term?"

Anna ignored their exchange of words and focused on her palpitating heart. The moment she heard the 'blonde' word, she almost panicked.

How did they found out about her blonde-hair issue?

Seems like she needed to resolve another issue besides her annoying guards with her brother.

For the second time within the same day, she used the only method to avoid the misunderstanding; escaping.

She bowed in excuse and went inside her apartment in a hurried way.

X

Meanwhile, the two girls were so busy arguing about the bad effects of smoking that they didn't seem to notice that Mari was now retreating back to their own flat. They seemed to be engrossed with each other that they flinched the moment they heard a sound of a door banging with either side.

"Eh?!" Kanna exclaimed after noticing that the two of them were now alone.

"Eh?!" Macchi mimicked, but tilted her head after realizing something. "Wait, where's Mari?"

"Oh, Kami, please." Kanna muttered.

_tbc_

* * *

Done! Reviews are all welcome! Please help me finish this story faster. It has been 3 years since I started this but this story is still ongoing. Hope I might have faster net the next year. Beta, I badly need a beta. /sob


End file.
